Tú La Mitad De Mi Vida
by d4rk m00n
Summary: -así que ha eso se resume todo no?-una sonrisa amarga se asomo por mi rostro- al dinero.-Sakura… yo…sabes que te amo… pero mi familia nunca te aceptará y… yo no puedo abandonar la empresa… sabes que desde siempre he querido hacerme cargo de ella
1. La Razón De Mi Existir

_**Notas de autora:**_ este es un fanfic que constara de 3 capítulos solamente, el primero será contado de punto de vista de Sakura, y el segundo por Sasuke… espero que les guste y disfruten de leerlo como yo de escribirlo

_**Notas del fic:**_ ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen todos son obra de Masashi-Sama.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

_**La Razón De Mi Existir… Mi dulce Corazón**_

_**(Sakura)**_

_**Oscuridad**_… eso es lo único que encuentro en mi camino.

_**Agonía**_… es lo único que me consume

_**Desesperación**_… el único sentimiento que conozco desde que te marchaste

_**Soledad**_… sería falso negar que la conozco… pero ahora…

_**Ya no más…**_

No sé porque aun me aferro a la idea de recuperarte, cuando se que ya te perdí, por qué será que aun mantengo estos sentimientos conmigo? Si tú jamás podrás aceptarlo, por qué a pesar de tu traición me niego a la idea de que te fuiste con ella? Por qué será? que aun mantengo la esperanza de que regresaras, conmigo… _con nosotros_…

Aun lloró en las noches tu partida, tratando de evitar que todos estos sentimientos me terminen de consumir, no por ti… ni por mi… _si no por él_.

Recuerdo con añoranza aquellos momentos, siempre a escondidas ya que tu familia nunca me acepto. Tú un chico apuesto, brillante con un gran futuro por delante, noble heredero de un gran apellido, mientras una simple que yo, una joven común con una familia de nombre normal aspirante a médico. Qué clase de futuro podrían tener dos personas así?... claramente ninguno.

A pesar de solo tener 14 años, estaba segura de que ya te amaba, aunque aun era muy inmadura para conocer si quiera el significado real de esa palabras, mientras que tú siempre me dijiste que era especial, y no por mi cabello si no por mi persona, ya que según tú criterio ninguna chica con la que habías estado antes te había hecho sentir como yo, era normal que ha tus 18 años ya hubieras gozado de eso placeres de la vida, de un mundo que yo aun no descubría pero que gracias a ti llegué a comprender a mi corta edad.

Recuerdo que siempre decías que yo era tu niña y que te encantaba mi inocencia, inocencia de niña que tú mismo cambiaste por la madurez de una mujer. Nunca falto un te quiero o un te amo entre nosotros, cosa que siempre engrandeció mi pequeño corazón, porque yo fielmente creía en esa promesas de amor… promesa que se llevo el viento, y jamás llegaron a cumplirse.

A estas alturas de mi vida podría pensar que me duele, sin embargo ya no es así, he vivido tanto tiempo con este dolor que las heridas han aprendido a sanar y el dolor se ha vuelto casi inmune en mi alma.

Te ame, te amo, y te amare por siempre y eso es algo que siempre gritare al viento en palabras mudas, que solo tú podrás escuchar, que solo tú podrás entender, y a pesar de lo mucho que me pueda lastimar jamás negaré porque sería negar un pasado contigo, y eso es algo que jamás haré…

Las caricias, los besos, los abrazos, los encuentro furtivos… todo eso aun que me mate jamás los olvidare, los mantendré en una pequeña caja dentro de mi corazón, dónde los pueda recordar cuando sienta nostalgia, vestigios rotos que quedaran marcados en mi memoria.

Pero sobre todo lo que jamás olvidare será nuestra despedida, ese dolor tan gran que marco nuestras vidas… esa traición suicida que mató mis ilusiones de vida y que me hizo caer en la cuenta que pudo más tu ambición que el amor que me jurabas.

Flash Back

Lágrimas caían por mi rostro, no podía controlar el dolor que sentía en mi corazón, como era posible que estuviera pasando esto?

Levanto mi vista cristalina, debido a estas pequeñas gotas de agua que bajan por mi rostro empapando mi cara y que tú no haces nada por detenerla. Miró tu rostro inescrutable y frío como siempre, el cual no demuestra nada, más sin embargó tus ojos están vacíos. De mi garganta no sale palabra alguna, me duele cada que trató decir algo, abro mi boca pero nada sale de ella, así que tú decides romper esta agonía.

-Sakura… es lo mejor para los dos…-niego varias veces con la cabeza- eres joven… aun una niña, este dolor pasara y algún día podrás ser feliz con otra persona- ese tono desinteresado con el que pronunciaba esa palabras me hería más.

-Sasuke-Kun… ya no soy una niña… tú la mataste…-el hizo una mueca que no pude descifrar

-aun así el amor adolescente solo es pasajero… estoy seguro de que me olvidaras

-pero yo no quiero olvidar, quiero que estés conmigo… como lo prometimos… como lo prometiste!-le grite desesperada

-eso solo fueron promesas… en realidad lo nuestro nunca tuvo futuro y lo sabes…-eso me partió el alma, todo quedó en completo silencio hasta que por fin decidí preguntar lo que más me dolía.

-y-y cuando t-te vas a L-Londres?

-está misma noche… mi padre quiere que este allá lo antes posible- no pude más y mi llanto se hizo más intenso

-t-tan pronto?

-si…-durante todo este momento había mantenido un semblante serio, sin embargo ahora se veía decaído, estaba segura de que aun había algo peor

-dímelo-le exigí seria

-decirte qué?- levanto una ceja ya que de pronto mis lágrimas pararon y mi expresión era sombría

-dímelo… lo que me ocultas- él se sorprendió un poco pero aun así callaba-… te conozco lo bastante bien para saber que me ocultas algo

-…

-Sasuke…

-me voy a casar-soltó de pronto de manera fría, mi mundo se vino abajo-…eso era lo que querías saber no?

-p-por qué?-fue lo único que logre articular

-mi padre quiere dejarle la empresa a Itachi, pero cree que si yo mantengo un perfil familiar estable podré hacerme cargo de ella.

-con quién?

-Sukumi Hiramikawa es la hija de un amigo de mi padre... alguien de nuestra posición social-dijo con pesadez

-así que ha eso se resume todo no?-una sonrisa amarga se asomo por mi rostro- al dinero-comenté dolida, él se veía contrariado

-Sakura… yo…sabes que te amo… pero mi familia nunca te aceptará y… yo no puedo abandonar la empresa… sabes que desde siempre he querido hacerme cargo de la empresa familiar…

-te entiendo-susurré con la mirada agachada, simplemente ya no podía mirarlo a los ojos, ya no quería

-no Sakura tú no me entiendes yo…-trató desesperadamente de explicarme pero yo lo interrumpí

-vete

-qué?

-vete

-estás segura?

-de qué me sirve decirte que no?... si después de todo te vas a ir… me vas a abandonar…-Sasuke se veía bastante decaído- mejor vete así será mejor… el dolor sanara más rápido y las heridas cicatrizaran.

El me miró unos minutos, no sabría describir su mirada, lentamente se acercó a mí y con unas palabras me susurró algo antes de marcharse lo suficientemente lejos de mi vida.

-cuídate pequeña… y no hagas tonterías…

Esa simple frase me dejo en shock.

Fin Del Flash Back

Después de eso no supe que pasó solo que lloré, lloré mientras lo vi marcharse, lloré mientras la lluvia caía y lloré hasta quedar inconsciente.

Recuerdo que desperté unas horas después en una habitación blanca de un hospital Naruto y Hinata quienes me habían encontrado en ese parque inconsciente estuvieron todo ese tiempo conmigo, apoyándome. Nunca me preguntaron lo que había pasado, porque ellos lo intuían ya que Hinata al ser tu prima estaba enterada de todo al igual que Naruto tu mejor amigo.

Durante varios días estuve sumergida en una grande presión que termino por desgastarme físicamente de la peor manera a tal grado que tuvieron que internarme en el hospital. Ese día me lleve una gran sorpresa llenó que mi vida y me hizo continuar con ella y me dio motivos para ignorar mi dolor…

-mami…- una pequeña voz me hizo salir de mis pensamientos

Me giré para encontrarme con los ojitos humedecidos de mi pequeño niño, el motivo por el que sigo aquí y no me he dejado vencer, el amor materializado mío y de Sasuke.

-qué pasa amor?- me acercó a él. Dios! Es tan parecido a su padre excepto quizá en lo sentimental ya que en ese aspecto es más como yo.

-no puedo dormir, tengo miedo… puedo quedarme contigo?-le sonreí tiernamente mientras lo tomaba en brazos y lo llevaba conmigo a mi cama

Ya acostados comencé a tararearle su nana mientras acariciaba con cariño su pelo, esperando a que se quedara dormido.

Meses después de que nació mi pequeño Ryoga, me enteré de que Sasuke se había casado por medio de Hinata, sufrí es verdad, pero al ver el rostro tranquilo de mi niño pude darme cuenta de que la vida seguí y tenía que continuar, por él y por todos aquellos que hasta la fecha siguen conmigo, siempre he contado con el apoyo de todos y sobre todo de mis padres que adoran a su nieto como ninguno.

Nunca dude del amor de mi pelinegro, porque muchas veces me lo demostró, sin embargo pudo mas su ambición que todo lo que profesaba sentir por mí ya pesar de todo respeto su decisión.

Con el tiempo esperó que todo este dolor logre sanar y que las heridas cierren para siempre, deseo con toda mi alma que Sasuke sea feliz con la decisión que tomo y no se arrepienta, mientras tanto yo tratare de seguir forjando un futuro digno para mi hijo, lo llenare de buenos recuerdos de su padre, y trataré de que él no sufra los mismos errores que nosotros.

Arropo con mucho cuidado a Ryoga y deposito un suave beso en su cabeza, para después acomodarme alado de él no sin antes darle una última mirada a esa foto que se encuentra en mi buró. Sonrío con nostalgia mientras me veo abrazada a ti como en ese entonces, esperando que Morfeo me lleve al mundo de los sueños junto a mi niño.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

_**Notas finales: **_ espero que les allá gustado, y de antemano quiero agradecer a todos ustedes que se han tomado la molestia de leer este fic, y si no es mucho pedir tal vez puedan dejar un review comentando que les pareció la historia, y tal vez pueda subir el siguiente capítulo a más tardar el miércoles.

Por otro lado también me gustaría recomendar un fic que se encuentra en esta página y se llama Young Teen Hearts, es un fic que he escrito junto a unas amigas y se encuentra en el perfil de una de ellas, nos costó mucho trabajo crearlo, pero estamos orgullosas con el resultado y estoy segura de que probablemente les agradara solo denle una oportunidad, es un naruhina, sasusaku y nejiten principalmente.

Por si les interesa aquí les dejó el link:

.net/s/5966525/1/Young_Teen_Hearts

Y finalmente gracias nuevamente y que ¡VIVA EL SASUSAKU!


	2. Una Vida De Mentiras y Engaños

_**Notas de Autora:**_ se que dije que pondría la continuación hasta el miércoles pero dado el hecho de que parece agradar la historia y que ya tenía listo el capítulo decidí adelantar la publicación.

De igual manera agradezco todos sus reviews y esperó que les guste este capítulo que viene siendo la forma de ver las cosas de Sasuke…esperó que les guste.

_**Una Vida de Mentiras y Engaños**_

(_**Sasuke)**_

Cuantos años habrán pasado ya desde que decidí dejar ese lugar? Cuánto tiempo más desde que abandone la única razón que podía hacerme feliz?... no lo sé, pero esta agonía me mata cada día más… acaso es la condena que debo pagar Por haberla abandonado?... si es así lo merezco, puse primero el dinero, el prestigio y todo lo que tengo antes que a ella.

Mi vida a sido una miserable farsa, llena de mentiras e hipocresía desde que me mudé a Londres, no encuentro una razón para sonreír… por qué?... simplemente porque todas mis sonrisas se fueron con ella, con mi flor… mi cerezo… _mi niña._

Si mi niña porque siempre fue y será una niña, por que por más que quisiese hacerse la grande no era más que solo eso para mí_… una niña… a la cual amaba._

Hasta ahora, después de tantos años no puedo evitar preguntarme, como estará? Me abra olvidado?... será feliz?... siempre me preocupe por ella y siempre lo haré, porque lo que siento por ella es eterno algo que no desaparecerá... algo como lo que ella decía sentir por mí.

Era muy joven, llena de inocencia e ingenuidad, una doncella que expedía ternura, aquella joven que comenzaba a explorar la vida, poseedora de hermosa orbes jades, tan bellos como las esmeraldas más maravillosas que pudieran existir, de un exótico y a la vez atrayente cabello rosas, dueña de sonrisas tan encantadoras como el resplandor de las estrellas, capaces de atraer la envidia de muchas.

Aun con el pasar de los años no puedo olvidar como es que todo llego hasta aquí, como es que gracias a mi estupidez perdí lo único importante para mí. Me negué a tener lo que pude tener con ella… _una familia._

Un hogar tal vez no tan lleno de comodidades, pero si de cariño, de amor, de calor… un hogar estable, lleno de felicidad, una felicidad que estoy condenado a no encontrar jamás por mis estúpidas decisiones. Atrapado en una farsa de vida, una farsa de amor por que después de todo… _el amor no compra la felicidad._

_Ni el tiempo cura las heridas._

Nunca dejare de lamentarme y maldecir aquel día cuando acepte la absurda idea de comprometerme con esa mujer, ni mucho menos el día que la pesadilla comenzó al convertirme oficialmente en su marido.

Flash Back

Aun no lo podía asimilar del todo, en unas horas convertiría a esa mujer en una Uchiha legalmente, esa mujer que ni si quiera es capaz de competir bajo ningún aspecto con mi flor.

Ha pesar de que solo ha pasado un año desde que me fui, desde que abandone todo, aun la extraño como el primer día lejos de hecho, sin embargo se que esto es lo mejor, ya que siempre he querido ser yo el presidente de las empresas y poder salir por fin de esa maldita sombra que ha dejado mi hermano.

A unos instantes de por fin obtener todo, trato de convencerme, de que todo pasa al fin y al cabo las heridas de ella sanaran ya que aun es joven, encontrara a alguien a quien amara y sobre todo que la amara, aun que su amor jamás podrá compararse con el mío… al final de cuentas ambos obtendremos lo que queremos… y en el peor de los casos el único que saldrá herido seré yo.

Sacándome de mis pensamientos, veo como mi hermano entra en la estancia, su semblante por lo regular serio y calculador, se puede ver más severo aun, estoy seguro de que no le agrada la idea de que lo he desplaza, de que a partir de unos momentos seré yo quien cargue con el honor del apellido en alto.

-Sasuke…-me llama serio, escrutándome con su penetrante mirada tan oscura como la mía

-que es lo que quieres?-le contestó de manera acida, ya que no espero que venga ofrecerme sus más sinceras felicitaciones

-estás seguro de querer casarte?... de continuar con esta farsa?... no nos engañemos Sasuke tú no amas a esa mujer, lo único que deseas es su apellido, como ella el tuyo… no cometas una locura de la que te puedas arrepentir… porque al final lo errores se pagan y se pagan con creses.

-hmp… mejor cállate Itachi y hazte la idea de que pronto seré yo a quien veas la espalda, seré el orgullo de la familia y nada de lo que intentes decirme me hará cambiar de opinión.

-tú solo estas cegado por la ambición y la envidia, pero si te estoy diciendo esto no es por querer joderte la vida ni nada, si no para que te des cuenta de que esto no te va a traer la felicidad como un crees si no desdicha…

-y Tú que saber de esto! Si siempre fuiste apreciado como el mejor heredero de la familia! Siempre categorizado como un prodigio! Siempre tan sobresaliente!-tenía tan fuertemente apretado los puños que hasta me dolía pero ya no podía más en coraje y la frustración que sentía en esos momento.

-Se lo suficiente de ti para saber que no la amas! Que a quien de verdad quieres está en Japón!

-…

-sabes? Eres un completo estúpido… porque si tan solo yo pudiera sentir la mitad de lo que sientes por esa chica… yo rechazaría todo por estar con ella, porqué al final de cuentas que es el dinero? Solo un lujo material que solo sirve para sobrevivir en este mundo terrenal… y de que me serviría un apellido prestigioso? Si al final de cuentas no puedo estar con la persona a la que amo…

-en ese aspecto tú y yo somos distintos…- le dije con la mirada gacha

-si tienes razón porque tú eres un imbécil que se deja llevar por la ambición…-comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta, pero antes de salir se giró para decirme una última cosa- por cierto… disculpa por no quedarme a presenciar tu boda, pero no quiero ser testigo de cómo mi único hermano echa a perder su vida… y para que te lo sepas tan pronto contraigas nupcias con esa arpía pienso renunciar al apellido y forjar yo mismo mi propia vida, ya que no pienso seguir siendo la marioneta de está escoria de familia.

Itachi me dejó solo, teniendo tantas cosas en que pensar, sin embargo la decisión ya estaba tomada y no había vuelta de hoja.

Fin Del Flash

Después de todo Itachi siempre tuvo razón, los errores se pagan y yo los estoy pagando muy caro ahora.

A pesar de que me case con Sukumi, nuestra boda solo fue por el civil, ya que no estaba dispuesto a casar con ella para toda la eternidad, ella solo era para mí un medio para obtener lo que según yo siempre desee, al igual que para ella solo era un marido con un buen apellido y excelente posición del cual podía presumir abiertamente.

Nunca la amé ni la amaré aun que este obligado a cumplir con mis deberes de esposo, ya que la única que siempre podrá estar en mi corazón es mi querida Sakura.

-Sasuke… Cariño que bueno que llegas- me dije mi esposa en un tono realmente falso de amor

-deja de llamarme así… el hecho que estemos casados, no te da el derecho de fingir algo que no sientes…y ya suéltame!- me la quité rápidamente del cuello

-pero amor… yo si te amo tanto como tú a mi- una sonrisa irónica se asomo en mi

-en ese caso solo refirmas lo que digo… ya que por ti solo siento más que desprecio-le dije en tono frío mientras subía a nuestra habitación dejándola naturalmente con su berrinche- ah y otra cosa más… quiero el divorcio.

-que? Eso jamás te lo voy a dar, porque aun que no me amas no pienso quedar en vergüenza frente a la sociedad!- gritó histérica Sukumi.

-así… pues eso lo veremos

Entre a la habitación que compartía desde hace ya cuatro años, con Sukumi, ya cuatro años de una inmensa agonía. Tome algunas mantas del ropero y me fui hacia el cuarto de huéspedes, no quería seguir compartiendo ni un solo momento de mi existencia con ella, ya mañana buscaría un departamento.

Toda mi vida siempre estuvo llena de errores, pero creo que ya es hora de comenzar a remediarlo, de tratar de conseguir la felicidad por muy difícil que me sea, y lo primero que haré tan pronto quede libre será ir a buscar a mi amado cerezo y pedirle perdón aun que se me vaya la vida en eso, y si aún queda algo de amor en ella una segunda oportunidad para estar a su lado, así tenga que renunciar a todo lo que me ha costado.

_**Porque nada se compara al calor de sus brazos, a la tibieza de su cuerpo, y al amor de su alma…**_

_**Notas Finales:**_ Nuevamente gracias por tomarse las molestias de leer y seguir el fic esto no sería nada sin ustedes y sobretodo mil gracias a todos aquellos que se toman la molestia de dejar un review realmente me hace feliz sus opiniones sobre mi historia.

El próximo capítulo ya es el último, el cual tan pronto lo tenga listo prometo subirlo.

Pd: se aceptan sugerencias a como les gustaría ver el reencuentro… si quieren que Sasuke y Sakura se queden juntos? o que ella y Ryoga rehagan su vida a lado de otro personaje?... cualquier idea es buena.

n.n


	3. Y Así Todo Se Reduce A Ti parte 1

_**Notas de Autora:**_ bien se que dije que el fic contaría de 3 capítulos pero al ver la aceptación de este decidí dividir el ultimo en dos para contar la historia más detalladamente agradezco de ante mano el aportaron de todos ustedes y las ideas que aportaron para este capítulo esperó que sea de su agrado y haya podido cumplir un poco con sus expectativas

Sin más que decir los dejo con la primera parte de este capitulo

_**Y Así Todo Se Reduce… A Ti**_

_**(parte 1)**_

_**La mágica brisa del viento del pasado**_

_**Que regresa con fuerza y me retiene a tu lado,**_

_**Esa extraña sensación que inunda mi ser,**_

_**Al recordar lo tal vez nunca fue,**_

_**Sin embargo el futuro,**_

_**Siempre es muy extraño,**_

_**Lleno de sorpresa que nos carga el destino**_

_**y aun que mi presente esté lleno de angustias,**_

_**sé que algún día…**_

_**Volverás a mi vida…**_

Los días pasan lentamente, y un apuesto pelinegro de unos 24 años aproximadamente se encontraba en su oficina, terminando de revisar unos papeles, cuando de repente su inoportuno amigo hace acto de presencia, de una manera un tanto escandalosa.

-TEME! … te tengo noticias!-gritó el rubio azotando la puerta

Sasuke resignado dejo su trabajo a un lado, suspiró cansadamente para después fijar su negra mirada en su amigo, ya ni quiera se molestó en reñirlo por su escandalosa entrada, ya que sabía que no serviría de nada.

-qué es lo que sucede Naruto?

-te tengo muy buenas noticia!...pero cambia esa cara que lo que te tengo te va a encantar-le dijo ensanchando su sonrisa

-dobe de verdad al grano que hoy no estoy de humor

-pues esto que tengo te hará cambiar de opinión… después de 4 tortuosos meses por fin estás oficialmente divorciado!-gritó Naruto nuevamente mostrándole los papeles del divorcio

Sasuke abrió los ya que no esperaba que después de armar tanta pelea Sukumi de la noche a la mañana cambiara de opinión y firmara así porque sí, eso estaba raro por lo que decidió preguntarle a su amigo para que le aclarara sus dudas.

-cómo conseguiste que Sukumi firmara?

-pues me costó mucho trabajo, pero en sí no lo hice yo… si no tú hermano-aclaró Naruto en un tono bastante serio

-Itachi? –el pelinegro no cabía en su asombro- pero si hace años que no sabemos de él… desde que me case y se fue a sabrá Dios donde

-me costó encontrarlo pero cuando lo hice decidí ir a buscarlo, sabía que con él esto sería más sencillo y así fue no se qué le dijo a tu ahora ex esposa pero lo que haya sido funciono, porque inmediatamente me firmo los papeles.

-pensé que después de lo que había pasado mi hermano no quería saber de mi?

-teme tu siempre estuviste cegado por los celos que le tenías a tu hermano de algo que él no tenía la culpa que jamás te diste cuenta de que para él siempre fuiste alguien importante. Y que a pesar de todo aun está contigo y por eso trata de ayudarte a enmendar tus errores

Sasuke agachó la mirada, su amigo tenía razón, en el pasado estaña tan metido en sus propios intereses que jamás se dio la oportunidad si quiera de conocer verdaderamente a su hermano mayor y ahora se arrepentía de todo, ya que Itachi nunca lo abandono.

-irónico no? Tú te divorcias y yo me casó- comentó el rubio feliz tratando de animar un poco a su amigo, el cual mostro una pequeña sonrisa.

-no sabes en la que te metes dobe

-ja ja que gracioso, gracias por tu apoyo

-hmp

-oye a todo esto nunca te pregunte… por qué de repente después de 4 años de matrimonio decidiste separarte de Sukumi? No se supone que era ella tu boleto al éxito digo cuando tus padres se enteren van a poner el grito en el cielo

-hmp no me importa ya lo que piensen ellos, ya no pienso continuar con esta farsa, toda mi vida e cometido error tras error sin importarme nada más que mi ambición y eso no me ha llevado más que a la desdicha- dijo serio mientras giraba su asiento de vista asía la ventana.-además Naruto… escuche una plática de Sukumi con mi madre en dónde le decía que pronto mi padre nos pediría un heredero y puedo yo a echar a perder mi vida… pero no la de un pequeño niño que no tiene la culpa de nada… además seamos honesto Sukumi no es la candidata perfecta para ser madre…

-pero Sakura-Chan si verdad?-el pelinegro se tenso tras lo dicho y ni una palabra salió de su boca.

Naruto y su ahora prometida Hinata, sabían sobre el pequeño niño que unía a sus amigos ya que ellos estuvieron ahí cuando la pelirrosa se enteró de la bellísima noticia de que sería madre, ellos la apoyaron durante todo el embarazo y unos meses después de que nació Ryoga hasta que tuvieron que mudarse ellos también a Londres para terminar de estudiar sus respectivas carreras. Antes de irse Sakura les rogo que no dijeran nada acerca de su hijo, ellos jamás estuvieran de acuerdo con que le ocultara a Sasuke la existencia de su hijo menos aun por el hecho de que la pelirrosa era madre a la edad de 16 años, necesitaba tanto el apoyo del pelinegro, pero al final de cuentas decidieron no involucrase en algo tan delicado sabían que la chica era fuerte y podría salir adelante con su hijo, después de todo ambos tendrían que la oportunidad de volver a rehacer su vida. Después de eso no volvieron a tener contacto con la pelirrosa ya que creían que eso sería lo mejor.

-Naruto-hablo de repente el pelinegro cortando la tensión del ambiente-necesito que me ayudes a encontrar a Sakura-el rubio no se sorprendió por la petición del pelinegro, de hecho ya se la esperaba-estuve investigando por mi cuenta, pero al parecer tiene y tiempo que se mudo de Tokio.

-y por qué no usas tus propios contacto?

-no puedo si lo hago tarde o temprano mis padres se enterarían de lo que hago y con el problema que viene por lo de Sukumi, seguramente le harían algo a Sakura antes de que yo de con ella… por eso necesito que me ayudes tú con tus propios medios-explico el pelinegro con un rostro aparentemente inexpresivo pero por dentro se sentía ansioso

Naruto por otra parte cambio radicalmente su expresión, dejando un poco sorprendido a su amigo, sabía perfectamente lo que seguramente ocurriría si sus dos amigos se encontraban y aun que realmente quisiera verlos por fin juntos no podía fallar a la promesa que le había hecho a la ojijade, sin contar que ahora no nada más se contaba de ellos si no también la vida de un pequeño de 4 años, quien no tenía la culpa de las malas decisiones de sus padres. Además seguramente a estas alturas Sakura seguramente ya estaría rehaciendo su vida junto a alguien más y no podía venir a desarmar toda su vida, ella merecía ser feliz después de tanto sufrimiento, pensando en esto tomo fuerzas para responder a su amiga sin dudar ni un segundo de su decisión.

-lo siento Sasuke pero no pienso ayudarte a encontrar a Sakura… si la quieres encontrar arréglatelas como puedas, pero con esto no pienso ayudarte-el tono tan frío en que menciono esa palabras dejaron en shock a Sasuke pero lo pudo esconder

-pero por qué? Qué acaso no se supone que eres mi amigo?-le atacó Sasuke con un poco de rencor en su voz

-si lo soy y puedes contar conmigo para lo que quieras pero… con esto no… Sakura-Chan también fue mi amiga y aun que ya no mantenga contacto con ella siempre lo será

-MALDITA SEA! – se levantó el pelinegro rápidamente de su lugar y golpeo fuertemente su escritorio en señal de su frustración- QUE ACASO NO TE DAS CUENTA QUE TODO ESTO LO HAGO POR SAKURA!

-PUES ESO DEBISTE PENSARLO ANTES DE DEJARLA BOTADA CON UN HI…!-el rubio calló de pronto al darse cuenta de lo que iba a decir, sin embargo y para su suerte Sasuke no le prestó atención

-no me importa… sé que es egoísta de mi parte, pero no me importa lo que haya hecho… solo quiero enmendar mis errores y volver con ella, lo demás me tiene sin cuidado

Naruto s e debatía internamente, de verdad quería ayudar a su amigo, sobre todo porque sabía lo mucho que había sufrido durante todos esos años y lo más importante estaba seguro que sentimientos del pelinegro eran sincero, pero no podía hacer eso, por mucho que apreciara a Sasuke no podía fallarle a Sakura.

-Sasuke yo…

-ya no me digas nada te entiendo… tu tendrás tus razones para no querer ayudarme a encontrar a Sakura… no te voy a obligar a nada…- el rubio bajo la mirada

-de verdad lo siento…

-ya no importa… encontrare a Sakura por mis propios medios así me lleve la vida en esto…-aseguró con un semblante bastante decidido.

.......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

-Itachi-Kun… qué haces aquí?

-hola Sakura… a caso t molesta mi presencia?-contestó el pelinegro de coleta desde la puerta

-sabes perfectamente que no, solo que… creí que te habías ido unos días de Japón?-pregunto la pelirrosa un poco sorprendida

-pues si pero mi asunto me tomo menos del tiempo que creía-le dijo en un tono bastante serio

-oh bueno en ese caso me alegro de que hallas vuelto pronto…Ryoga te ha extrañado mucho-le sonrió sinceramente

-yo también he extrañado al enano, pero si no te molesta quisiera hablar primero contigo

-está bien por qué no pasas a la sala, Ryoga seguramente está en su habitación jugando videojuegos por lo que no creo que baje pronto-el pelinegro asintió

Ambos fueron a la sala, y al llegar Itachi notó que habían muchos libros en la mesa del centro, seguramente la pelirrosa estaba estudiando, porque a pesar de ser una madre soltera y por si fuera poco adolescente, Sakura era una chica muy responsable nunca descuidaba a Ryoga y aun que le era difícil tampoco los estudios, es por eso que siempre contaba con el apoyo de sus amigos y sobretodo sus padres.

-oye Itachi-Kun te ofrezco algo de tomar?

-no, gracias…oye tus padres no están?-preguntó Itachi una vez sentado en el sofá frente a la pelirrosa

-no…se fueron unos días de vacaciones a un pueblo que está aquí cerca llamado Suna ya que a mi padre le dieron días libres en su trabajo

-oh vaya me alegro por ellos… pero parece ser que no escogieron el mejor momento para dejarte verdad?-le dijo señalando todos los libros

-bueno… pues no pero ellos tienen derecho a divertirse, de cualquier maner4a no me puedo quejar ya que siempre fueron comprensivos conmigo y me ha ayudado mucho con Ryoga…

-Tienes razón… y cómo van los estudios?

-perfecto… los profesores me han dicho que si sigo así probablemente recupere el año que perdí por mi embarazo…

-eso es genial Sakura felicidades!-le dijo sinceramente el ojiazabache

-si pero no creo que sea eso lo que me quieras decir… porque no en vez de darle largas al asunto me lo dices y punto.

-es que no sé como lo vayas a tomar…

-es algo grave?-pregunto un poco angustiada

-no es eso es solo que tiene que ver con mi hermano-declaró el pelinegro en un tono bastante serio, poco visto en él por la pelirrosa

-qué le pasa a Sasuke-Kun?-ahora si su tono de voz estaba lleno de preocupación y se confirmaba en su cara normalmente blanca pero ahora extremadamente pálida

Aun que Sasuke la hubiera hecho sufrir todo lo que jamás pensó, no podía olvidarse de que era el padre de su hijo y que a pesar de todo tuvo buenos momentos con él que compensaban todo los años de dolor que sintió cuando la dejó, sin contar de que le debía su mayor felicidad ahora, y tampoco podía evitar el hecho de que aun lo amaba y era por eso que no podía ocultar su preocupación por ese pelinegro engreído del que se enamoro.

-no te preocupes Sakura, mi hermano está bien, en ese sentido no le pasa nada-aclaró rápidamente Itachi al ver la reacción de la chica, la cual soltó un suspiro de alivio

-entonces… qué pasa con él?

-Sasuke se acaba de divorciar

Esa noticia en verdad que no se la esperaba, inmediatamente un poco de esperanza se inundó en ella, pero inmediatamente la mató, el motivo por el que se divorciara el pelinegro nada tendría que ver con ella, ya que seguramente hace mucho que la olvido, y aun que así fuera, ella por su parte no podría volver con él, después de todo los años no pasan el balde.

-no entiendo Itachi-Kun… por qué me cuentas todo esto?

-mira yo sé que hablarte de mi hermano te duele aunque no lo admitas… pero aun que no lo quieras recuerda que ambos siempre tendrán algo que los une-comentó mirando una fotografía en la salían Sakura enseñándole a caminar a Ryoga

-lo sé… pero…

-Sakura solo piensa las cosas… mi hermano hizo su vida se equivocó tal vez, pero el siguió con su vida… crees qué tú también deberías hacer lo mismo?... pero bueno…-se levantó del sillón- veo que tienes mucho que estudiar, te molestaría que me llevará un rato al enano al parque?

-no tienes que trabajar?-le preguntó alzando una ceja

-mmm si, pero al negocio le está yendo muy bien, no creo que por un día que falte se desmorone, además Sasori puede hacerse cargo de el perfectamente, de quien si tengo mis dudas es de Deidara

-bueno está bien… puedes llevarte a Ryoga

-perfecto voy por él

Itachi disponía a salir de la estancia en busca de su pequeño sobrino, cuando la pelirrosa le llamó.

-Itachi-Kun-el pelinegro se volteó mientras Sakura se acercó a él y lo abrazo a lo que él correspondió- no entiendo porque Sasuke-Kun siempre decía cosa malas de ti, si eres un buen hermano, o al menos lo has sido para mí… gracias-se separó de él

-No tienes porque… recuerdas una vez te dije que serías mi hermanita… y aun que ya no estés con el baka de mi hermano siempre lo serás

Dicho esto salió a buscar a su sobrino en su habitación, cuando abrió la puerta, encontró a Ryoga tan concentrado en su videojuego que no se dio cuenta de su presencia.

-hmp parece que esos zombis te están ganando-le dijo con sorpresa fingida

El pequeño pelinegro se sobresaltó al escuchar esa voz y cuando se volteo para ver de quien era esa voz, se llevo la grata sorpresa de encontrarse con su tío al cual no había visto en días. Así que dejó tirado su videojuego y salió corriendo a abrazar a su tío.

-tío Itachi! Qué bueno que ya llegaste! Te eche mucho de menos!

-yo también enano… pero solo me fui 4 días-le dijo mientras le revolvía un poco el cabello

-si pero en eso 4 días tía Ino me trajo de aquí para allá ya que mi mami ha estado estudiando, creo q ya volvió a llenar mi armario-le contó señalando el mueble- además a estado viniendo un tipo muy raro a visitar a mamá…- le hizo una señal a su tío para que se acercara- … y no creo que tenga buenas intenciones, por eso no podemos permitir que venga más- le susurró

A Itachi le salió una gota en la cabeza, ya que si Sasuke viera a su hijo, seguramente estaría muy orgulloso de él, ya que ambos son igual de celosos y posesivos con lo que quieren.

-entonces tío me vas a ayudar a deshacerme de ese sujeto?-le pregunto con sus típicos pucheros, marca Sakura a los que no te puedes negar, sin embargo está vez Itachi haría una excepción.

-lo siento Ryoga pero no te puedo ayudar

-pero por qué?... si ese chico no es bueno para mi mami

-no es bueno para ella o tú no quieres que sea bueno para tu mamá?-pregunto astutamente Itachi a su sobrino el cual solo se cruzó de brazos e hizo la misma mueca que hacia su hermano cuando estaba enojado-Ryoga tu madre tiene derecho a tener amigos o en otra forma algún novio

-no! Mi mami ya tiene a mi papá y tiene por qué tener novio!

-si Ryoga pero tu papá se fue y no sabemos si va a regresar no te gustaría que tu mamá formara una familia con alguien que la hiciera feliz?

-pero mi papá la hacía feliz… ella me lo dijo

-si pero ahora el ya no está y es justo que tu madre haga su vida, tú a un estás muy pequeño pero eres muy listo y algún día lo entenderás

-no soy pequeño acabo de cumplir los 5!-le mostro su deditos

-pero cuando seas mayor comprenderás mejor a tu madre-le dijo serio- pero bueno te gustaría ir al parque conmigo a comer un helado

-de chocolate?

-de lo que quieras-le dijo con una sonrisa

-está bien pero que sea doble

-bien vamos… ah pero llévate un suéter sino tu madre se va enojar

-está bien-contestó a regañadientes mientras tomaba un suéter del armario

..............................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Días después…

Sasuke se encontraba en el aeropuerto Internacional de Tokio, sintió una gran nostalgia al volver a su país natal, sin embargo esta vez no estaba por negocios o vacaciones si no por algo mucho más serio. Necesitaba encontrar a su hermano y hablar con él, habían muchas cosas que aclarar y necesitaba su ayuda aun que no lo quisiera admitir para encontrar a Sakura.

Naruto le había dicho que había localizado a su hermano en un pueblo algo retirado de Tokio llamado Konoha, ahí Itachi en poco tiempo había logrado levantar una pequeña cadena de bares y Restaurantes que eran muy populares en ese lugar, por lo que no le sería muy difícil dar con él, sin embargo el rubio le dio la dirección del lugar donde frecuentaba ir más Itachi.

Así que después de tomar su equipaje, llamó a un agencia de auto y rento uno para poder llegar a ese lugar sin contratiempos, estaba algo ansioso ya que por primera vez le hablaría a Itachi como lo que en verdad era… su hermano.

.................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

-mami… no me vas a llevar hoy a la escuela?

-lo siento cariños- se excusó Sakura mientras terminaba de vestir a su hijo-pero hoy te llevara tu tía Ino, yo tengo que irme temprano a la universidad y Kenji no tardara en pasar por mi

-mami yo no quiero que te vayas con el- habló Ryoga en tono de enfado- de lejos se nota que le gusta y a ti también te gusta

-eso no es cierto-desvió su mira sonrojada

-entonces por qué te pones roja?... a ti también te gusta, y no te puede gustar porque tú ya tienes a mi papá!

-cielo creo que ya habíamos hablado sobre esto-le dijo Sakura un poco afligida, Ryoga agacho su mirada triste al ver a su mamá un poco abatida

-lo siento-se disculpo entre lágrimas- es que yo quiero a mi papá

-lo sé...mi amor y yo también lo extraño pero… recuerda lo que te he dicho… tu papi se fue para buscar su felicidad y nosotros debemos alegrarnos de que él sea feliz- le dijo mientras lo abrazaba y le acariciaba en cabello

-pero yo lo necesito y tú también y yo no quiero a otro papá que no sea él

-y te prometo que jamás te voy a imponer a otra persona… pero nosotros también tenemos que tratar de seguir con nuestras vidas-le dijo cariñosamente mientras le limpiaba sus lágrimas- ahora te parece que dejemos este tema… ahora que ya estás listo baja a desayunar que tu tía Ino no debe tardar-el niño asintió- por cierto en la tarde te va ir a recoger tu tío Itachi al jardín de niños tú maestra ya está avisada… yo después los alcanzare en el parque que está cerca del restaurante de tu tío, te aviso para que no se te ocurra hacer una travesura en la escuela porque sí no ya sabes que no te dejaran salir hasta que yo vaya por ti, entendido?

-si mami… está vez me voy a portar bien-aseguró Ryoga con una sonrisa

-muy bien cariño ahora desayunar

.......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

La tarde se pasó lenta, para Sasuke, le había costado ubicar el pueblo y cuando por fin llegó. Lo único que esperaba había sido poder hablar con su hermano, sin embargo en el restaurante en el que acostumbraba a ir, se llevó la sorpresa de encontrarse con Sasori y Deidara los cuales después de llenarlo con una serie de preguntas hasta el punto en que el pelinegro deseo cortarles la cabeza a cada uno, le dijeron que Itachi solo se aparecía por ahí el las tarde o en las noches ya que durante la mañana se la pasaba haciendo otras cosan que no e quisieron decir que por obvias razones. Ambos amigos de Itachi estaban al tanto de lo que había sucedido en esa familia por eso ninguno de los dos interfería, porque sabían que eso era algo que ellos debían resolver y que al parecer no faltaba mucho para que la verdad saliera a la luz

..........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Después de una serie de insultos y amenazas hacia la persona de ambos chicos, por fin logro que le soltaran la dirección de la casa de su hermano, estaba seguro de que esta vez si hablaría con él. Pero al llegar a su casa se llevó la agradable sorpresa de que no estaba, derrotado y dando se cuenta de que a lo mejor el destino lo estaba haciendo pagar por sus errores, decidió dar una vuelta por el parque que había visto estaba cerca del restaurante de su hermano, así al menos podría distraerse un rato mientras esperaba antes de regresar a buscar a Itachi. Además sin tener idea del porque sentía que algo en aquel lugar lo llamaba.

Itachi había pasado ya hace un rato por Ryoga el cual venía muy contento platicando de cómo había sido su día mientras comía de su helado que habían comprado cerca de la escuela y él lo escuchaba atentamente.

Siempre que miraba a su sobrino no podía evitar compararlo con su hermano, eran tan parecidos aun que también tenía que admitir que tenía mucho de su madre, siempre se preguntaba qué sentiría Sasuke al enterarse de que era padre? Simplemente no podía ni imaginárselo ya que el al enterarse de que era tío un amo después de haber abandonado a su familia, simplemente no cabía de felicidad, al principio le costó un poco asimilarlo, pero definitivamente ese momento sería algo que jamás olvidaría cuando tuvo en sus brazos por primera vez a su pequeño sobrino.

-Tío Itachi falta mucho para que nos veamos con mamá?... es que ya quiero enseñarle mi dibujo que hice hoy en clase

-mmm… pues faltan como 15 minutos… pero conociendo a tu madre seguramente ya debe de estarnos esperando en donde nos quedamos de ver así que será mejor apresurarnos

-sip

.....................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

La pelirrosa se encontraba esperando a que llegaran Itachi y su hijo en donde se habían quedado de ver, mientras conversaba con Kenji un chico de su grupo que siempre le ayudaba cuando tenía problemas en clase. Kenji era un chico muy apuesto que seguramente tenía muchas chicas detrás de él ya que aparte de guapo era un súper caballero, era atlético, seguro de sí mismo amable y sobre todo sincero. Físicamente era alto, muy buen cuerpo, de piel ligeramente bronceada, cabellos castaños y ondulado y ojos claros. Era una magnifica persona y Sakura se sentía muy cómoda cuando hablaba con él

Era verdad hasta cierto punto lo que le había dicho Ryoga en la mañana. Kenji le gustaba y mucho, pero no estaba enamorada de él, ya que pare ella solo había una persona que ocupaba ese lugar y aun que no quisiera eso era algo irrevocable, sin embargo eso no le impedía conocer a fondo a Kenji, ella a pesar de la triste verdad aun conservaba la esperanza de que en algún futuro pudiera tener la oportunidad de continuar su vida junto a otra persona le lograra arrancarle esa espina que Sasuke le había dejado antes de partir.

-bueno Sakura-Chan eso fue todo lo que paso en la fiesta de Yashua… es una lástima que no hallas podido ir-la pelirrosa suspiró

-si tal vez… pero no me importa… ahora tengo responsabilidades de madre, y ese es un trabajo que no cambiaría por nada del mundo

-vaya! Se ve que amas inmensamente a tu hijo no es verdad?-la ojijade sonrió mientras asentía-Ryoga-Chan debe de ser un chico muy afortunado

-jijijiji puede ser pero te sugeriría que no lo llamaras de esa forma no le gusta que le digan así

-de verdad Sakura-Chan no tienes idea de cuánto te admiro

-pero por qué?-preguntó la ojijade sin entender

-porque no ha de ser fácil ser madre soltera a tu edad

-pues en eso tienes razón… créeme que no es una gran idea embarazarte a los 15 y ser madre a los 16

-y sin embargo mírate ahora, estudiando fuertemente para darle una vida mejor a tu hijo, y sin desentenderlo… realmente eres una excelente madre-le dijo con mucha admiración

-gracias Kenji… pero solo hago lo que muchas madres harían no es algo del otro mundo

-puede ser… pero yo nunca he conocido a alguien como tú… es por eso mismo que me gustas-le confesó desviando un poco su mirada, a lo que dejo a la pelirrosa muy sorprendida

-c-cómo dices?

-desde hace tiempo… he sentido cosas muy extrañas por ti y que jamás he sentido por nadie… conozco todas tu facetas, y he de decir que cada que descubro algo nuevo en ti me gusta… yo… yo creo que… estoy enamorado de ti- eso definitivamente descolocó a la pelirrosa, la cual no se lo esperaba- yo se que esto es inesperado pero tenía que decírtelo… y sabes no me importa que seas madre sé que yo puedo querer a tu hijo como si fuera el mío propio solo te pido una oportunidad.

-yo no… no se que decir

-solo acepta por favor…

En un inesperado acto para la pelirrosa, Kenji la tomo de la cintura y acercó su rostro al de ella hasta fundirse en un beso. Dulce y sincero de parte de él, la pelirrosa estaba en shock, sin embargo no supo en que momento correspondió solo se dejó llevar, necesitaba tanto volverse a sentir querida.

...................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Sasuke había estado observando todo hasta ese momento, sin saber por que al principio sus pasos lo habían llevado hacia ese lugar.

Cuando vio a Sakura desde lejos, no pudo evitar pensar en lo hermosa que se había vuelto, a sus 21 de ella, podría jurar que era la mujer más bella que había conocido en toda su vida, y se dio cuenta en lo estúpido que había sido ahora que la veía junto a ese sujeto.

Su rostro se veía sereno, no había muestras de sufrimiento en él, pensó que tal vez lo había olvidado y que ahora era feliz, pero cuan equivocado estaba, el rostro de Sakura era una fachada que escondía lo que en realidad era.

A pesar de todo Sasuke aun conservaba una pequeña esperanza de Recuperarla más sin embargo murió cuando vio como el sujeto besaba a su flor y ella le correspondía, ver aquello le mató por dentro le hizo ver que él ya no pintaba nada en su vida. Pero que podía hacer sus malas decisiones lo llevaron a lo que tenía ahora… un gran vacío en su pecho que ya nada podría llenar, como lamentaba no haber hecho caso a las palabras de su hermano en su momento, pero sobre todo como lamentaba no haber sido lo suficientemente capaz, defender a Sakura por sobre todas las cosas…_**al final de cuentas él tenía razón el amor adolescente no dura solo es pasajero**_

Con ese pensamiento decidió alejarse del lugar, ya no quería lastimarse mirando esa escena

..............................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

-RYOGA!

Ese gritó proveniente de Itachi, alertó a Sakura, quien inmediatamente se separó de Kenji, y giró su rostro para solo mirar como Itachi corría para alcanzar a su pequeño hijo quien había visto dicha escena, ante eso la pelirrosa se asustó e intentó correr para alcanzarlo, pero algo la detuvo

-Sakura…

-suéltame!-dijo zafándose del agarré de Kenji- Tengo que ir por mi hijo!

Dicho esto Sakura salió como alma que lleva el diablo tratando de alcanzar a Ryoga, dejando a Kenji solo hundido en sus pensamientos.

_**Notas Finales; **_ahora si el próximo capitulo será el último, espero que este le haya gustado y dejen sus reviews comentando que tal les pareció el capítulo… el otro tratare de subirlo lo antes posible pero como estoy en exámenes les agradecería queme tuvieran paciencia por favor


	4. Y Así Todo Se Reduce A Ti parte 2

_**Y Así Todo Se Reduce… A Ti**_

_**(Parte 2)**_

_**Y así he pasado mi vida**_

_**Tratando de matar esta agonía**_

_**Desechando los recuerdos felices**_

_**Para poder tratar de vivir en armonía**_

_**Pero cómo encontrar la tranquilidad?**_

_**Si todo lo que un día me dio paz…**_

_**Se a marchado… de este lugar**_

-ITACHI-KUN!-Al escuchar ese grito el pelinegro detuvo sus pasos, y se giro para encarar a la pelirrosa- qué fue lo que paso!-pregunto una vez llegado a donde Itachi

-Ryoga te vio besándote con ese chico… dijo algo de que traicionabas a mi hermano y salió corriendo, trate de alcanzarlo pero ese chiquillo cuando se lo propone corre realmente rápido…

-QUE!- gritó alarmada la pelirrosa- Itachi-Kun debemos encontrarlo rápido! se puede perder! O algo le puede pasar!-la pelirrosa se veía completamente histérica, a lo que Itachi trato de calmarla

-no te preocupes Sakura lo vamos a encontrar…pero lo mejor será separarnos así lo encontraremos más rápido

-tienes razón

-en ese caso si alguna da con él le llama por celular al otro

-si

Dicho eso ambos chicos se fueron por el lado contrario al otro en busca de Ryoga, la pelirrosa lo único que podía pensar era encontrar a su querido hijo, no pedía nada más, sin embargo algo desde hace un rato venía oprimiéndole el pecho, algo que simplemente no podía describir, pero esperaba que no fuera nada malo, sin embargo su pasado estaba a punto de regresar a su presente.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

El pequeño pelinegro corría a todo lo que sus pies le daban, no podía creer que acabara de ver a su mamá besando a ese sujeto que tan mal le caía, pero sobre todo lo que no podía creer y lo que más le dolía era ver como su madre se iba olvidando de su papá eso era algo que simplemente no podía permitir. Él aun que jamás hubiera conocido a su padre sabía por su tío y por su propia madre que su padre simplemente los adoraba y aunque él no estaba con ellos tenía la certeza de que algún día regresaría y por fin podría tener la familia que tanto quería.

Pero tenía que aparecer ese tal Kenji y arrebatarle lo que más quería. Las lágrimas que caían sin control de su rostro se perdían con las pequeñas gotas de lluvia que caían del cielo, pareciera que ellas también lloraran su dolor… sus anhelos rotos.

Cansado de correr decidió sentarse bajo la protección de los árboles del parque, resguardándose de la lluvia que comenzaba a caer mucho más fuerte, se colocó el gorro de su sudadera y se abrazo a sus rodillas, comenzando a temblar su cuerpo, no solo por los sollozos que salían más fuerte de su interior, sino también por el frío que comenzaba a calarse en él.

-qué te sucede? Acaso estás perdido?

Ese tono de voz tan frío le sobresaltó y con un poco de temor elevó su rostro, encontrándose con unos orbes tan oscuros como los de él que a pesar de constar de una mirada gélida por alguna razón le hacía sentir algo en su interior, como si una extraña tranquilidad se extendiera por su alma.

-n-no… yo solo…-las lágrimas volvieron a salir de sus ojos al recordar la causa de la que huía

Sasuke no sabía qué hacer, no entendía el porqué le alarmaba tanto mirar a ese niño que ni si quiera conocía por alguna extraña razón verlo así le recordaba tanto a Sakura cuando le dijo que se iba de Japón, y entonces nuevamente se le estrujó el corazón, ya de nada servía lamentarse había perdido todo lo que algún día pudiera hacerlo feliz. Sin embargo ahora debía olvidarse un poco de él y tratar de concentrarse un poco en el pequeño niño que tenía enfrente, tal vez así podría olvidarse un poco de sus problemas. Así que se agacho hasta quedar a su altura.

-dime qué te pasa?-le pregunto tratando de suavizar un poco su tono de voz

-m-mi mami se… está olvidando de mi p-papá y… yo n-no quiero que lo h-haga… snif… por eso salí corriendo

-no entiendo... por qué no quieres que lo olvide?... acaso tu papá no está con ustedes? Es que él murió?-Ryoga inmediatamente negó con la cabeza

-n-no…mi papá… se fue a-antes de que y-yo naciera…m-mi mami dice q-que él se f-fue a buscar s-su felicidad y no sabemos si va a r-regresar… pero yo e-estoy seguro que si…p-por eso no me gusta q-que mi mamá salga con ese tipo

Sasuke se preguntaba internamente porque era que le daba mucha curiosidad ese niño, y sobre todo porque sus lágrimas le dolían a él, eso realmente era extraño ya que ninguna persona aparte de Sakura había sido capaz de despertar tantas cosas en él. Así que solo siguiendo a sus impulsos sin ser consciente de ellos, abrazo Ryoga tratando de reconfortarlo.

Ryoga se sintió completamente extraño era una sensación tan cálida, como si estuviera entre los brazos de su madre, cerró sus ojos y se dejó envolver por esa mágicas sensaciones tranquilizándose a cada minuto que pasaba. Cuando se sintió mejor, se separó de esa persona que le había brindado tanta paz y lo había hecho sentir mejor dedicándole una sonrisa.

-gracias

El pelinegro mayor no podía distinguir bien el rostro de ese niño, ya que resguardaba bajo el gorro de su sudadera sin embargo esa sonrisa, era algo que jamás olvidaría, ya que podía jurar que esa era la sonrisa de la que alguna vez se enamoró. Olvidándose un poco de eso, y pensando en que tal vez ya estaba imaginando cosa, decidió mejor ayudar un poco al pequeño con su problema.

-hmp… yo no sé como debes sentirte, y tampoco soy nadie para darte consejos… pero sí puedo decirte que seguramente en estos momentos tú mamá debe de estar muy angustiada por ti, e independientemente de lo haya pasado estoy seguro de que tú la quieres y no deseas que ella sufra verdad?-Ryoga agachó la mirada- además si sigues aquí bajó la lluvia seguramente pescaras un resfriado-le sonrió tiernamente a lo que el niño le correspondió.

-pues no estaría mal faltar a la escuela unos días…-de repente Ryoga abrió los ojos como acordándose de algo- por cierto... mi mami dice que no es bueno hablar con extraños

-bueno tú madre tiene razón… pero si me dices tu nombre dejare de ser extraño-el pequeño enarcó una ceja, podría ser pequeño pero no era tonto

-mmm… cómo puedo estar seguro de que no eres una mala persona?-Sasuke suspiró, en verdad era un niño listo

-fácil… si yo quisiera hacerte algo ya lo hubiera hecho desde hace rato en vez de estar aquí contigo platicando tranquilamente no crees?... pero de cualquier forma me presentaré yo primero… mi nombre es Sasuke

-Ryoga- a pesar de que el tipo que tenía enfrente era un completo desconocido y su madre le había hablado de los peligros de estar con gente ajena a uno mismo, no duda de ni una sola palabra de ese tal Sasuke, hasta su presencia se le hacía cómoda.

-Pues bien Ryoga- dijo mientras se ponía de pie, seguido del pequeño- te parece que te ayude a buscar a tú mamá?… seguramente a de estar desesperada buscándote-él solo asintió

Sasuke se quitó su abrigo y se lo colocó a Ryoga para que no se empapara más, después lo tomo de la mano y comenzaron a caminar buscando, sin tener idea de que a la que era la persona más importante para ambos.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

La pelirrosa corría desesperada por todos lados sin importarle estar completamente mojada, lo único que quería era encontrar a su pequeño tesoro, estaba llena de preocupación ya que desde que nació Ryoga había sido un niño bastante enfermizo que con un simple refriado podía terminar en un hospital y eso era lo que más le aterraba, con esa llovía Ryoga podía estar muy mal… y lo último que deseaba Sakura era perderlo a él también.

Lágrimas de desesperación comenzaban a salir de su rostro, mientras que el miedo comenzaba a instalarse en ella. Continúo corriendo, cuando a lo lejos comenzó a distinguir un par de siluetas que se acercaban.

Abrió sus ojos, mientras su corazón poco a poco se paralizaba a medida que esas siluetas se iban distinguiendo. No podía creer que a unos pasos de ella tuviera al mismísimo Sasuke Uchiha, al amor de su vida, cuantos años habían pasado y él aun seguía luciendo tan hermoso como lo recordaba.

-Sasuke…Kun-fue lo único que logro salir de su boca

-Sakura

El pelinegro por otro lado no estaba mucho mejor que Sakura verla ahora de cerca y susurrar su nombre nuevamente era un sueño realidad, y encontrarla así toda mojada y desprotegía lograba que sus antiguos instintos de ser él quien la cuidara y la protegiera despertaran en él.

Ambos chicos tenían su mente en shock al encontrarse frente a frente, eran tantas cosas, tantos sentimientos y recuerdo que tenían ambos que ninguno sabía como reaccionar. Ryoga quien se había dado cuenta de cómo se miraban no entendía lo que sucedía, sin embargo ahora no podía pensar claramente en lo que se traían ellos o si se conocían de algún lado ya que poco a poco comenzaba a sentirse mal, sentía como si todo se le moviera.

-mami- logró susurrar en un débil tono de voz antes de que todo se le volviera negro

Sasuke quien logro escuchar al pequeño pelinegro salío de su ensoñación y logro tomar a Ryoga antes de que cayera al suelo. Sakura por otro lado al ver como su hijo perdía la conciencia y era tomado por Sasuke, corrió rápidamente hacia ellos, y quitándole de los brazos a su hijo, comenzó a revisarlo con preocupación. El pequeño estaba que ardía en fiebre y no dejaba de temblar, cosa que le aterraba más.

-Ryoga! Amor… -lo llamaba la pelirrosa sin obtener respuesta

Sasuke quien observaba la escena no cabía de asombro, ese pequeño era hijo de Sakura…de SU Sakura!... no sabía que pensar, de un momento su rostro se tornó completamente pálido y su mente se puso en blanco, lo único que podía eran los llamados desesperados de la pelirrosa, de un momento a otro Sakura le bajo el gorro que cubría el rostro de Ryoga para revisarlo mejor, y entonces lo pudo apreciar mejor y eso definitivamente lo desarmó. Ese niño era completa y absolutamente idéntico a él era como verse nuevamente a los 5 años y eso solo lo dejaba en la expectativa de que ese niño solo podía ser hijo suyo, y eso explicaba muchas cosas.

De pronto comenzó a sentirse mareado, eran tantas cosas en un día necesitaba una explicación urgente, pero ahora no era momento para eso, ahora lo más importante era Ryoga, Así que ahora con los nervios a flor de piel tomó delicadamente a Ryoga entre la atenta mirada repleta de lágrimas de la pelirrosa y comenzó a correr hacia su coche seguido de la chica.

-tenemos que llevarlo al hospital! Sígueme y no digas nada!-le dijo mientras ambos corrían, la pelirrosa asintió y comenzó a limpiarse las lágrimas.

Cuando llegaron a donde el pelinegro tenía aparcado su auto, inmediatamente, dejó entrar a la pelirrosa en el asiento trasero, para después depositar suavemente en su regazo a Ryoga, luego de eso Sasuke hacia el volante, y una vez listo arrancó el auto a toda la velocidad permitida, Sakura le explicaba nerviosamente como llegar al hospital, mientras notaba como la respiración de Ryoga se tornaba cada vez más irregular. De Un momento a otro el sonido de su celular la alteró un poco más, y cuando lo tomó se dio cuenta de que era una llamada de Itachi, Así que aun con el pulso temblante se apresuró a contestar, mientras Sasuke trataba de poner atención tanto a la pelirrosa como al camino.

-_**Sakura! Qué fue lo que pasó! Lo encontraste**_!- la voz de Itachi claramente se escuchaba alterada

-s-si… e-está conmigo… pero ahora lo estamos llevando al h-hospital… al p-parecer estuvo tanto tiempo expuesto a-a la lluvia q-que s-sus defensas b-bajaron-explicaba la pelirrosa mientras trataba de calmarse por ver a su hijo tan mal

-_**cómo que estamos? Sakura con quién estás!**_

-Con Sasuke-dijo simplemente la pelirrosa dejando mudo a Itachi- l-luego te explicó todo pero lo mejor será que vayas al h-hospital ahí nos vemos

-_**está bien voy para allá**_

Dicho eso colgó el teléfono y nuevamente lo guardo, mientras se disponía a mirar a su hijo, rogando internamente que se pusiera bien. Sasuke notando la preocupación en ella trato de acelerar lo más que pudo, ya que él también se podía percibir estaba en el mismo estado que la chica.

No tardaron mucho tiempo en llegar y tan pronto el pelinegro estaciono el auto, tomo nuevamente al niño y junto con la pelirrosa entraron inmediatamente al hospital, donde rápidamente los atendieron y se llevaron a Ryoga a una habitación para examinarlo dejando a sus padres en la sala de espera, llenando el ambiente de tensión y un sepulcral silencio que ninguno se atrevía a romper. Ya que por un lado Sakura solo pensaba en Ryoga y en su salud, mientras que Sasuke tenía una verdadera batalla dentro de su cabeza, quería preguntarle tantas cosas a la ojijade, pero no sabía cómo comenzar.

-Sakura- la llamó roncamente el pelinegro

Hasta ese momento ella no se había percatado de la presencia del chico, pero ahora que ya lo había hecho, lo primero que se le cruzó por la mente fue el cómo le explicaría a Sasuke que tenía un hijo?, después de haberlo visto, no tenía la más mínima idea de lo que podía hacer, pero lo hecho estaba hecho y ya no había forma de retroceder ahora solo podía encarar al chico de frente y explicarle todo, al fin de cuentas y a pesar de todo lo pasado Ryoga era hijo de Sasuke y ella no podía privarlos a ambos de una posible vida juntos.

-qué es lo que sucede Sasuke-Kun?- a pesar del tiempo pasado ella no podía mirarlo de frente así que desvió su mirada

-por qué me lo ocultaste? Por qué jamás me dijiste que iba a ser padre?-a pesar de que en su voz no había ninguna nota de rencor, Sakura podía sentir lo mucho que estaba dolido y eso a ella la lastimaba

-porque yo no me entere que estaba embarazada hasta unos días d-después… de que te fueras-le respondió con un nudo en la garganta, a lo que el pelinegro agachó la mirada

-aun así por qué nunca trataste de contactarme… si hubieras querido lo hubieras hecho por medio de Hinata o Naruto- y ahora caía en la cuenta de que Naruto estaba al tanto de todo y por eso no había querido ayudarle a encontrar a Sakura… ya después arreglaría cuentas con él y su prima

-y de que hubiera servido?... seamos honestos el enterarte que tendrías un hijo no hubiera cambiado las cosas igual… te hubieras ido

-pero al menos te hubiera podido ayudar no tendría s que haber enfrentado esto sola, y yo pude estar al lado de mi hijo… me privaste de muchas cosas Sakura…

-yo no te las prive… tú fuiste el que se quiso ir, yo no te obligue nada… y si no te dije lo de Ryoga fue para que pudieras continuar tu vida como la planeas sin ningún obstáculo ni ataduras… y para que en parte él no sufriera…

-y crees que estar sin su padre prácticamente toda su vida no lo hizo sufrir?

-y que es lo que querías que hiciera? Que lo llevara con su padre para que él solo pudiera dedicarle unos minutos de su valiosísimo tiempo! Que le dijera que no estaba con nosotros porque su padre tenía su vida con otra mujer! Que prefirió el dinero antes que a la mujer que según él amaba! Dime Sasuke! no crees Que de esa forma hubiera sufrido aun más!-declaró rompiendo en lágrimas

En verdad ya no sabía que decir, en cierta parte ella tenía razón, Ryoga hubiera sufrido aun más conociendo la verdad pero sin embargo él no podía hacerse a la idea de que por su estupidez se había perdido de muchas cosas importantes, como ver nacer a su hijo, sus primeras palabras, sus primeros pasos, verlo crecer… a pesar de todo él no tenía derecho a reclamar nada a la ojijade porque el que decidió irse a fin de cuentas y dejar todo a un lado fue él. Y ahora lamentaba el haber abandonado a esa familia que pudo tener con la mujer que en verdad amaba.

-Sakura!

La pelirrosa se levantó rápidamente de su asiento y fijo su vista por el pasillo por el que venía corriendo Itachi, Sasuke se sorprendió al volver a ver a su hermano, pero después de enterarse que era padre ya nada le extrañaba, había muchos secretos que debía descubrir. Itachi llegó a donde la pelirrosa quien rápidamente le contó lo de Ryoga, después de tranquilizar un poco a Sakura, Itachi reparó en la presencia de su hermano así que con un semblante bastante serio se acercó a él.

-supongo que ya estás enterado de todo?-le preguntó en un tono cortante

-era por eso que trataste de convencerme de que no me casara con Sukumi verdad? Tú lo sabías no me lo dijiste

-te equivocas Sasuke… yo me entere de la existencia de Ryoga cuando ya estaba a punto de cumplir los 2 años y si no te lo dije sabes perfectamente que fue porque eso no me correspondía a mí

El pelinegro estaba apuntó de estallar en un sinfín de impropiedades contra su hermano, cuando de repente apareció el docto que atendía a Ryoga, inmediatamente se acercaron a él.

-cómo está Ryoga?-preguntó preocupadamente la pelirrosa

-su estado de salud es bastante delicado, estamos tratando de bajarle la fiebre pero no quiere ceder-respondió el doctor muy serio

-y que es lo que tiene?-esta vez fue Sasuke él que preguntó

-un resfriado

Sasuke levanto una ceja extrañado… cómo era posible que un simple resfriado pudiera poner tan mal a su hijo, sin embargo el doctor continuó hablando esta vez hacia la pelirrosa y se obligo a prestar atención.

-Sakura… ambos sabemos que sus defensas están demasiado bajas y al parecer no hay muestras de ningún tipo de ninguna sustancia en su organismo como si no estuviera ingiriendo los medicamentos que le hemos recetado-comento severo a lo que Sakura abrió los ojos

-p-pero eso no puede ser posible, en ningún momento he dejado de medicarlo, siempre le he dado sus medicinas a sus horas y él se las ha tomado puntualmente

-pues en ese caso no entiendo que pudo haber pasado… pero sería bueno que revisaras esos medicamentos porque en parte eso es lo que provoco una baja en las defensas de tu hijo-la pelirrosa asintió llegando a su casa revisaría todo los medicamentos- bueno si quieren pueden pasar a ver al pequeño, pero aun está dormido-dicho esto el doctor se fue por el pasillo

Sakura inmediatamente entró en la habitación que estaba su hijo dejando a ambos pelinegros en la sala de espera, mientras uno de ellos se debatía en si debía o no entrar a ver a su hijo.

-por qué no entras?-le preguntó Itachi

-no estoy seguro de que sea lo correcto

-porque no habría de serlo? Después de todo eres su padre

-pero no tengo derecho a verlo a la cara… no después de haberlos dejado-le comentó afligido y sentándose a lado de él con la cara entre las manos.

-pero tú no tenías idea de la existencia de tu hijo-trató de animarlo

-pero aun así eso no justifica él que haya dejado a su madre solo por querer tener el control de unas malditas empresas

-era natural que te equivocaras… eras muy joven y aun lo eres además eres humanos y todos cometemos errores, pero la clave está en admitirlos y tratar de arreglarlos y tú lo estás asiendo

-sin embargo cuando Ryoga sepa la verdad seguramente me detestara

-no lo creo… él todavía es un niño y los niños no guardan sentimientos malos… ellos so n inocentes… además aunque él todavía no te conoce ese niño te adora y está orgulloso de ti-Sasuke levantó la cabeza y miró a su hermano sorprendido

-p-pero cómo es p-posible?

-pues porque a pesar de todo lo que sucedió, Sakura siempre le ha enseñado a Ryoga a quererte, ella siempre dice que lo que paso es cosa de ustedes y por eso no deben involucrar a Ryoga él no tiene la culpa de nada por eso no debe pagar lo errores de sus padres, Creé me Ryoga siempre a crecido teniendo el mejor concepto de su padre, y estoy seguro de que ahora Sakura mucho menos intentara cambiar esa imagen

En ese momento recordó las palabras que le había dicho su hijo cuando lo encontró, y termino por convencerse de que lo que decía su hermano era verdad, Sakura no había involucrado al niño en sus problemas, y eso hablaba de la excelente mujer que era, no cabía duda que los años habían hecho madurar a la pelirrosa de una manera impresionante, ya no era la misma niña de 14 años que había conocido, ahora era toda una mujer.

-oye Itachi y qué es lo que tiene Ryoga? Por qué un simple resfriado lo tiene en el hospital? Y que son eso medicamentos de los que hablaban Sakura y el doctor?-Itachi volvió a su semblante serio, era mejor que Sasuke lo supiera aun que seguramente también lo lastimaría

-Bueno Sakura me comentó que desde que nació Ryoga siempre ha sido un niño bastante enfermizo, debido a que su embarazo fue bastante delicado y Ryoga nació a los 7 meses… incluso una vez también me dijo que había tenido una amenaza de abortó-eso descolocó al pelinegro que sin saber porque sus manos comenzaron a temblar

-pero por qué?

Itachi no quería contarle, pero sabía que por muy doloroso que le resultase a su hermano en tenía que saber la verdad aun que no tenía idea de cómo la tomaría

-según me comentaron Naruto y Hinata cuando tú te fuiste, Sakura aun no tenía idea de que estaba embarazada, por lo que de deprimió bastante y la llevó a descuidarse, dejó de comer, se la vivía encerrada solo salía para ir a la escuela, se la pasaba en vela, lo que la termino llevando al hospital en donde se enteró que estaba embarazada y apuntó de perder a su hijo, sin embargo logro salir adelante pero su embarazo fue muy riesgoso por consecuente Ryoga nació sietemesino y eso provoco que su sistema inmune no se desarrollara completamente, es por eso que desde siempre Sakura tenido mucho cuidado de que no se enferme y que tome sus medicamento puntualmente, sin descuidarlo en nada, y por eso que el doctor se extraño que en su cuerpo no hubiera rastros de esos medicamento, yo estoy de testigo de que Sakura no ha dejado un solo día de dárselos por lo que no entiendo que pasa y sería bueno averiguarlo.

Sasuke se sintió, como nunca en la vida se imagino llegar a sentirse, no había palabras en ese momento que lo describieran, jamás pensó que sus malas decisiones casi le costaran la vida a su pequeño hijo que a pesar de solo llevar algunas horas de conocerlo, ya lo quería como lo más valioso que tenía en verdad el no merecía ser llamado padre.

-bueno hermanito yo voy a entrar a ver a mi sobrino y espero que cuando tú estés listo hagas lo mismo

Itachi se levanto de su lugar camino hacia la habitación de Ryoga, dejando a Sasuke solo y metido en un gran dilema.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Sakura miraba con una extraña mezcla de ternura y preocupación a su hijo, la fiebre aun no cedía del todo, pero ya poco a poco iba disminuyendo. Acariciaba con mucha devoción los cabellos rebeldes "_iguales a los de su padre_" pensó. Se había llevado un gran susto cuando vio como se desvanecía, pero gracias al cielo ya estaba fuera de peligro.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió sacándola de sus pensamientos y dejando ver al mayor de los Uchiha, Sakura se extraño al ver que con el no venía Sasuke, pero entendía que tal vez todo esto era muy confuso para el chico, sin contar que tal vez no le era fácil asimilar todo lo que se acababa de enterar. Para Itachi no paso desapercibida la expresión de la pelirrosa y estaba casi seguro de que pensaba en Sasuke.

-no te preocupes solo está algo impresionado pero cuando acepte las cosas y supere sus sentimientos de culpabilidad estoy seguro de que entrara corriendo a ver a su hijo

-sentimientos de culpa por qué?

-bueno ya sabes enterarse de que es padre lo descolo y se arrepiente de no haber estado aquí…además le tuve que contar absolutamente todo respecto a la salud de Ryoga ya que se le hizo extraño que por un simple resfriado se pusiera tan mal

-Itachi! Por qué le dijiste eso a Sasuke-Kun!

-porque aun que no quieras mi hermano tiene derecho a saber todo lo referente a la salud de su hijo

-pero…

-tío Itachi…-lo llamó suavemente el pequeño Ryoga, quien tenía los ojos entrecerrados y las mejillas sonrojadas por la fiebre, el pelinegro mayor inmediatamente se acercó a él, al igual que la pelirrosa

-cómo te sientes amor?-preguntó Sakura a lo que el niño hizo una mueca

-mal… pero… tío Itachi… tu dijiste que Sasuke-San era tu hermano… entonces eso quiere decir que él es mi papá?

Itachi se quedó congelado, no sabía que responderle a su sobrino, él no le quería mentir pero tampoco le correspondía decirle la verdad.

-si amor… Sasuke-Kun es tu papá-le dijo la pelirrosa

Ryoga no pudo evitar sonreír ante eso, por fin tenía de vuelta a su papá, el había estado seguro de que su padre regresaría y ahora estaba feliz porque nunca se equivoco, tenía tantas ganas de brincar y gritar pero aun se sentía muy débil por lo que solo se limito a sonreír.

-eso explica el porqué se miraban de una manera tan rara-dijo el niño aun con voz débil pero logrando el sonrojo de su madre, a lo que Itachi la miro divertido

-algo así como si se comieran con la mirada?

-aja, hasta parecía que yo no estaba ahí… por cierto mami si Sasuke-San es mi papá por qué no me reconoció cuando me vio?-preguntó inocentemente y algo sentido, a lo que la pelirrosa en dulcifico su mirada

-te acuerdas que te dije que tu padre se fue antes de que naciera?-Ryoga asintió levemente-allí está corazón… el no te conoce…por eso no sabía quién eras

-p-pero e-entonces eso quiere d-decir que no s-sabe que s-soy su hijo- afirmo el Uchiha con los ojos comenzándosele a llenar de lágrimas. Itachi y Sakura lo miraban cálidamente

-no te angusties pequeño-le hablo maternalmente Sakura mientras limpiaba sus lágrimas-Sasuke-Kun ya sabe que tu eres su hijo- eso le devolvió el brillo de sus ojos

-pero entonces p-por qué n-no está aquí con n-nosotros?

-pero si mi hermano si está aquí, solo que esta allá afuera arreglando unas cosas con el doctor, pero ahorita entra… por lo pronto será mejor que descanses para que puedes regresar a tu casa-Ryoga negó varias veces con la cabeza

-no… yo quiero ver a mi papá-dijo mientras soltaba un bostezo

-pero si te estás cayendo de sueño cariño… además todavía tienes fiebre y lo mejor será que descanses como dice tú tío

-no si aguantó… pero quiero ver a mi papá-tanto Itachi como Sakura suspiraron

-bueno puesto que ya estás mejor Ryo-Chan-el pequeño pelinegro hizo una mueca de enfado- yo ya me voy, tengo que ir a ver que Deidara no haya destrozado aun alguno de los restaurantes… pero no te preocupes enano ahorita le digo al baka de tu padre que venga

-Itachi! No digas malas palabras enfrente del niño-le riño la pelirrosa

-bueno ya, ya no es para tanto… por cierto si quieres puedo pasar a tu casa para revisar lo de los medicamento, sería bueno mandarlos a analizar-le dijo serio

-tienes razón pero aun así no entiendo quien pudo cambiarlos, ya que eso es algo muy serio prácticamente jugaron con la salud de mi hijo

-eh… mami tengo algo que decirte- Ryoga se veía un poco nervioso

-qué sucede?

-es… que yo… bueno…y-yo cambie mis medicamentos-confesó avergonzado

-que! Y por qué hiciste eso Ryoga?-le pregunto seriamente su madre

-bueno es que Hotaru me enseño unas pastillitas parecidas a las mías solo que estás tenían un sabor más agrable… yo no pensé que me harían daño y por eso las cambie

-Ryoga te das cuenta de que pudiste ponerte peor?-lo regaño suavemente la ojijade-esas pastillas no te las doy por gusto si no para que no te enfermes y termines aquí en el hospital

-sí mamá y lo siento

-solo promete que no lo vas a volver a hacer

-jamás mami-la pelirrosa le sonrió y le dio un suave besó en la mejilla

-en ese caso-habló Itachi- antes de irme le pediré una receta al doctor y pasare a comprar lo medicamente y ahora sí Ryoga deberás tomártelas como te lo indican si no quieres causarle otro susto a tus padres

-está bien tío

-bueno yo me voy y ahorita le habló a tu padre

Itachi se acercó a su sobrino y le dio un suave abrazo, luego se despidió de Sakura y salió de la habitación, donde se encontró a su hermano quien todavía continuaba hundido en sus pensamientos.

-Sasuke tú hijo quiere verte

-que!-pregunto desorientado- ya despertó? Está bien? acaso ya sabe que soy su padre?

-sip… despertó justamente cuando dije que eras mi hermano, él solito dedujo que era su padre y Sakura se lo confirmo… todavía tiene algo de fiebre y está soñoliento pero no quiere dormirse hasta no ver a su papá-le sonrió, mientras Sasuke estaba que se moría de los nervios

-tú ya te vas?

-si, tengo unos negocios que atender y tengo que comprar los medicamento que Ryoga cambio-Sasuke levantó una ceja

-él los cambio?

-si ya sabes travesuras de niños, no le gustaban sus pastillas consiguió unas iguales pero con mejor sabor y las cambio sin medir las consecuencias… pero de cualquier forma supongo que tú te piensa quedar aquí verdad?

-si, si Sakura no me saca de aquí a patadas

-jajajaja lo dudo… aun que sería interesante ver eso-Sasuke lo miró mal-bueno ya… de cualquier forma ella aun te ama

Sasuke abrió los ojo y una rayo de esperanza se alojo en el, sin embargo eso no tenía sentido ya que él la había visto besándose con otro Sujetó, aun que no quería ilusionarse no lo pudo evitar al escuchar salir esa declaración de parte de su hermano, sin embargo no la creería completamente hasta no escucharlo de su Sakura.

-por qué estás tan seguro de eso? Si yo la vi esta tarde besando a otro chico

-ah! Con qué tu también los viste?

-cómo que yo también?

Itachi le contó que él y Ryoga también habían visto a la pelirrosa en esa situación, cuando iba a reunirse con ella, y que por eso el pequeño pelinegro salió corriendo, entonces todo lo que le había contado Ryoga cuando se lo encontró tenía sentido, Itachi también le platico que Ryoga siempre había sido muy celoso con su mamá y no dejaba que nadie se le acercara con otras intenciones que no fueran las de ser su amigo por eso era que la pelirrosa no había tenido una relación enserio, Sasuke no pudo evitar sentirse orgulloso de su hijo cosa que su hermano notó, también le hizo un resumen rápido de lo que fue su vida desde que se encontró con Sakura y Ryoga.

-bueno como puedes ver Sakura no la ha tenido fácil… pero sin embargo ha sabido salir adelante...con respecto a lo que tú y Ryoga vieron, no sé porque Sakura se beso con Kenji, pero una explicación debe de haber porque si de algo estoy seguro es de que ella te ama

-cómo puedes afirmar eso tan convencido?

-porque no en vano he pasado casi tres años estando al pendiente de ellos, Sasuke desde que me aleje de nuestra familia y los encontré, ellos se han convertido en mi familia es por eso que conozco muchas cosas tanto de Sakura como de Ryoga, sé que ella no te ha olvidado, como tú tampoco te has olvidado de ella, y también sé que si estás aquí fue para recuperarla o me equivoco?-preguntó astutamente

-no… aun que en realidad había venido a Konoha a buscarte a ti jamás pensé que me encontraría a Sakura

-Sasuke siempre te he dicho que las casualidades no existen solo lo inevitable-el Uchiha menor se quedó meditando lo dicho por su hermano- de cualquier manera solo te pido que ahora tu y ella piensen bien las cosas, ahora no solo se trata de ustedes si no de Ryoga y cualquier decisión que tomen ahora le afecta también a él… además no me gustaría ver sufrir a Sakura porque ten por seguro de que está vez sería mucho peor…pero bueno será mejor que me vaya, si no se me va a hacer más tarde… pero piensa bien lo que te dije-dicho eso Itachi se fue por el pasillo

Sasuke suspiró, Itachi no lo había ayudado en nada solo lo había hecho sentir peor, se levanto de donde había estado sentado meditando, de cualquier forma tarde o temprano tendría que afrontar las cosas y no las podía estar posponiendo, ese no era él. Aun con el pulso temblando se acercó a la habitación de su hijo, y lentamente giró la perilla, dejando ver la estancia entró con paso decidido se acercó a la cama en donde estaba Ryoga con los ojos cerrados y se situó a lado de la pelirrosa, quién no aparataba la vista del niño

-está dormido?-preguntó Sasuke, a lo que Ryoga abrió los ojos inmediatamente y surcó una sonrisa en su rostro al ver a su papá

-nop… solo que me molesta la luz y por eso cerré los ojos... pero tú por qué tardaste tanto?-Sakura soltó una pequeña risita por el tono de reprocho de su hijo

-bueno es que estaba… hablando con tu tío-Ryoga hizo una mueca, a lo que Sasuke se preocupo-estás bien? Te duele algo?-él negó varias veces con la cabeza

-por qué todo mundo me pregunta eso?

-será tal vez porque nos preocupas-le dijo su madre

-bueno ya… lo importante es que ya estamos los tres juntos verdad papá?-él pelinegro mayor asintió-y no te vas a volver a ir cierto?-le preguntó con algo de temor

La pelirrosa también estaba atenta esperando la respuesta del chico, aun que no lo quisiera a ella también le dolía pensar que se fuera otra vez, no estaba segura de volver a alejarse de él ahora que lo había vuelto a ver, pero él que se quedara o no ya no estaba en ella si no en Sasuke.

-no Ryoga… me voy a quedar a aquí con ustedes-le afirmó sinceramente, mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa llena de ternura muy rara en él, la pelirrosa suspiró con alivio

-bien… en ese caso ya que no estuviste con nosotros tengo que ponerte al día con todo lo que ha pasado-dijo Ryoga quien a pesar de todo aun estaba débil y no podía parar de bostezar

-cariño eso se lo podrás contar mañana… ahora tienes que descansar- le dijo Sakura mientras lo arropaba

-pero yo quiero platicar con mi papá-dijo mientras sus ojos comenzaban a cerrarse

-será mejor que le hagas caso a tu madre… mañana habrá tiempo de que me cuentes todo, yo voy a seguir aquí cuando despiertes

-me lo prometes?

-le lo prometo

Después de las reconfortantes palabras de su padre, Ryoga por fin se dejó vencer por el sueño, en verdad estaba muy cansado y aun se sentía mal aun que no lo había querido admitir. La habitación quedo sumido en un completo silencio que ninguno de los chicos quería romper, pero a pesar de todo la acompasada respiración de Ryoga hacía el ambiente menos tenso.

-Sasuke-Kun y ahora que piensas hacer?-preguntó de la nada la pelirrosa, tomando desprevenido a Sasuke

Lo había estado pensando mucho y si antes estaba dispuesto a dejar todo por Sakura ahora con mayor razón que tenía un hijo, ya que ahora que lo conoció le sería imposible alejarse de él y de su madre.

-pues ahora que sé la verdad… no puedo alejarme de Ryoga

-Sasuke-Kun… yo lo lamento… si no te hubieras enterado de la existencia de Ryoga, ahora podrías continuar con tu vida, sin necesidad de sentirte presionado por la responsabilidad de ser padre

-Sakura se que después de todo es difícil de creer pero si quiero permanecer con ustedes no es porque me sienta obligado… si no porque en verdad lo quiero hacer… sé que puede ser muy tarde y que a lo mejor tus sentimientos ya no son los mismos… pero yo jamás he dejado de pensar en ti… yo aun te amo-la pelirrosa abrió los ojos desmesuradamente ante tal confesión y levantó la mirada hacia el peligro con un leve sonrojo… cómo era posible que a pesar de todo aun provocara esas cosas en ella?- es verdad reconozco que fui un verdadero estúpido al cambiarte por unas simples empresas que solo me han traído arrepentimientos y si te sirve de algo mi matrimonio fue una completa farsa que ha a cada segundo me hacía más desdichado… sé que es una justificación patética pero era joven y no sabía lo que hacía…

-y ahora estás seguro de lo que estás haciendo?

-jamás he estado tan seguro de algo en mi vida-le dijo con una mirada aun más decisiva que la de hace años- si vine aquí fue para recuperarte y no me voy a dar por vencido hasta que lo logre… y ahora menos que se qué y tengo un hijo contigo… en verdad Sakura quiero recuperar el tiempo perdido…

-yo… yo no sé qué pensar

-no me importa que lo que tenga que hacer para poder recuperarte… si tengo que deshacerme de todo que tengo, bien no lo quiero, si tengo que tirar mi orgullo a la basura y pediré perdón toda la vida… no me importa!... solo quiero otra oportunidad para poder recuperar a mi familia… a la verdadera

Sakura no sabía que decir, realmente veía sinceridad en los ojos de Sasuke y quería perdonarlo, por él, por su hijo y sobre todo porque lo amaba, pero no podía olvidarse de los años de sufrimiento que pasó lejos de él, cuando sentía que el mundo se le venía encima. Sin poder detenerlas lágrimas de dolor se desprendían de sus ojos, por mucho que se arrepintiera después ya no lo podía ocultar, amaba a Sasuke Uchiha y sin importar nada quería estar a su lado, como siempre lo soñó cuando aún era una niña y como ahora se hacía realidad. Se levantó del pequeño sillón del que había estado sentada y abrazo con todas sus fuerzas a aquel pelinegro que siempre sería el amor de su vida, ya no quería dejarlo ir… quería que nuevamente fuera parte de su vida. Sasuke le correspondió con algo de temor, nuevamente la volvía a herir, y era lo que menos quería, cuando Sakura se tranquilizó un poco se separó del pelinegro y lo miró a los ojos, él la miraba con algo de preocupación, y mientras Sasuke le limpiaba sus lágrimas, Sakura se volvió a sentir como una niña

-discúlpame si te hago sufrir… de verdad es lo que menos quiero yo…

Sasuke ya no pudo continuar con su disculpa, porque en un inesperado acto la pelirrosa se había adueñado de sus labios, el pelinegro estaba en shock nunca esperó eso de Sakura más sin embargo le correspondió, la tomo suavemente de la cintura y la acercó lo más que pudo a él, había extrañado tanto el sabor de sus labios, el suave tacto de su piel… todo de ella que ahora en verdad le sería difícil estar lejos de ella ahora que la había vuelto a probar, la pelirrosa por sus parte enredo sus brazos por su cuello y con su manos comenzó a jalar levemente el cabello del pelinegro. Lo que empezó como un suave y tierno beso terminó convirtiéndose en uno apasionado y desesperado que tuvo que hacerlos recordar que se encontraban en un cuarto de hospital y su hijo se encontraba durmiendo enfrente de ellos por lo que terminaron separándose, sin embargo Sasuke aun la mantenía tomada de la cintura y pegó su frente a la de ella mirándola intensamente, la pelirrosa no pudo evitar sonrojarse pero aun así tomo un poco de aire preparándose para lo que iba a decir.

-Sasuke-Kun… te amo-Sasuke dibujo una pequeña sonrisa mientras cerraba los ojos y comenzaba a repartir pequeños besos por el rostro de la ojijade

-dilo otra vez…-le susurró al llegar a su oído

-te amo… y no me importa lo que haya pasado… quiero que tú nuestro hijo y yo formemos la familia que hace años prometimos tener

Ahora sí el pelinegro se sentía completo y feliz, abrazó fuertemente a la pelirrosa como no queriendo que se apartara de su lado y después de besarla nuevamente durante un largo tiempo, se atrevió a decirle en una sola palabra todo lo que sentía.

-Gracias

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Itachi se había levantado muy temprano para poder pasar al hospital a ver a su sobrino y de paso para asegurarse de que ambos chicos no se hubieran matado, Itachi sabía que la pelirrosa últimamente con tanto estrés no tenía un buen carácter pero con todo lo que había pasado en las últimas horas realmente esperaba que su hermano estuviera bien.

Al girar la perilla de la habitación de Ryoga ya estaba preparado para encontrarse casi con cualquier cosa, pero definitivamente la escena que encontró no estaba contemplada en su imaginación, pero aun así una sonrisa se pinto en sus labios.

-desde cuando estás despierto?- le preguntó Itachi a su sobrino que se encontraba sentado en la cama

-desde hace unos minutos-le respondió alegre

-y ya te encuentras mejor?

-sip… y con está vista mucho más

-pues parece que se la pasaron velando tú sueño toda la noche… creo que lo mejor será llamarle a tu tía Ino para decirle que tu mamá no va a poder ir a la universidad…-dijo mientras sacaba su celular

-tío antes de que le llames a mi tía Ino… podrías prestarme tu celular?

-claro-le dio el teléfono- pero para que lo quieres?

-es que quiero guardar este momento-le explico mientras le tomaba una foto a sus padres- listo! No crees que es una linda foto?-le preguntó mientras le mostraba la imagen

-si tienes razón… pero ahora tengo que llamarle a Ino y hablar con el doctor para ver si ya nos podemos ir a tu casa

-está bien tío

Itachi le sonrió y después salió de la habitación, dejando a Ryoga mirando complacido a sus padres, los cuales se encontraba dormidos plácidamente en el sillón, Sasuke abrazaba posesivamente a Sakura de cintura, mientras ella tenía su cara enterrada en el pecho del pelinegro, ambos con una expresión serena y sonriente en sus sueños. Ryoga también sonrió por fin tenía a su familia unida y completa con él, ya no podía pedir nada más… o tal vez si… poder estar allí entre sus padres, pero entendía que ese era un momento solo de ellos y lo respetaba, se volvió a acostar en su cama esperando a que su tío llegara y le dijera que por fin se podían ir a su casa… juntos los tres como siempre debió ser.

_**X0X0X0X FIN X0X0X0X**_

_**Notas del finales: **_x fin aquí está el final de la historia, esperó que le haya gustado y agradezco a todos lo que siguieron esté pequeño fic y se tomaron la molestias de dejar un review y su apoyo brindado de verdad gracias y esperó contar con su apoyo en otras historias

Pd. Estaba pensando en tal vez poner un epilogo pero eso ya se los dejo a su criterio si en verdad lo piden tan vez pueda ponerlo en esta semana


	5. Epílogo:La Familia Que Siempre Deseamos

_**Epílogo: La Familia Que Siempre Deseamos**_

_**Puedes que los años se pasen volando,**_

_**O que la vida se nos escape de las manos**_

_**Sin embargo lo poco o mucho que viva a tu lado**_

_**Quiero pasarlo entre tus brazos**_

_**Saboreando el dulce néctar de tus labios**_

_**Y sintiendo el suave aroma de tu piel**_

_**Para recordarme todo los días…**_

_**Que mi amor está donde tu recuerdo esté…**_

Era realmente maravillo ver como en menos de un mes su vida había dado un giro tan radical, aun se le hacía un tanto extraños poder despertar a lado del hombre que siempre amo y es que desde hace un poco más de par de semanas Sasuke prácticamente ya viví con ellos. Al principio se había queda en el departamento de su hermano, según él mientras se estabilizaban las cosas con la pelirrosa ya que no quería apresurar su relación, sin embargo termino mudándose con ella y su hijo a los pocos días gracias a la insistencia de Ryoga.

Los padres de Sakura al enterarse detalladamente de la situación gracias a Itachi, al principio habían querido regresar de sus vacaciones y descuartizar al pelinegro menor, sin embargo al comprobar ellos mismos la felicidad en los rostros de su hija y nieto, habían decidido darles sus espacio, por lo que les dejaron la casa ya que al final de cuentas les había gustado tanto Suna que habían decidido mudarse para allá, el señor Haruno arreglo todo lo de su traslado e inmediatamente se fueron.

Ryoga no había tomado la mudanza de sus abuelos muy bien ya que ellos siempre habían estado con él y sentía raro ya no encontrarlos en la casa, pero aun así logro adaptarse rápidamente a la situación gracias a sus padres. La vida de los tres había dado un cambio radical pero maravilloso al fin y al cabo, poco a poco estaban restaurando la familia que siempre debieron ser y ninguno podía ser más dichoso. En cuanto a Kenji, simplemente él al enterarse que Sakura había regresado junto al padre de su hijo, decidió darse por vencido ya que ahora no tendría ninguna oportunidad y prefirió quedar como amigo de la chica, aunque ni Sasuke ni Ryoga se fiaban de esa amistad.

Pero aun así habían algunos asuntos que Sasuke debía atender en Londres para poder estar completamente con su familia, por lo que tendría que viajar esa misma semana para allá, ya que era algo que no podía posponer más.

Sakura terminaba de poner el desayuna en la mesa, realmente disfrutaba mucho el papel de ama de casa, ahora entendía porque su madre siempre le mostraba una sonrisa cuando la veía en la cocina, ahora ya lo único que faltaba era que sus dos personas importantes bajaran para poder disfrutar del desayuno en familia como lo venían haciendo desde hace unas semanas.

En unos momentos ambos pelinegros bajarían, el más pequeño brincando de alegría y listo para la escuela, mientras que el mayor lo haría más calmado y con una media sonrisa en su rostro, Sakura les daría los buenos días y les daría su respectivo beso a cada uno y después los tres platicarían de cosas triviales mientras tomaban su desayuno felizmente, esa era la costumbre que habían tomado últimamente.

Y tal como predijo la ojijade sucedió, sin embargo durante el desayuno Sasuke parecía estar algo serio y más callado de lo normal, cosa que noto Sakura y comenzó a preocuparse por lo que decidió preguntarle que le sucedía a lo que Ryoga también prestó atención.

-No es nada de gran importancia-respondió el pelinegro-es solo… que el dobe me llamó y necesita que regrese a Londres

-te vas a volver a ir?-le preguntó está vez Ryoga con un semblante triste, la pelirrosa tras las palabras del pelinegro también se había puesto pálida cosa que notó Sasuke por lo que decidió aclarar las cosa

-Sakura no es lo que piensa-ella lo volteó a mirar a los ojos-no los voy a dejar-dijo eso también para Ryoga- eso solo que ya he descuidado la empresa por casi un mes y Naruto está hecho un lío, necesita que regrese…además mis padres ya están de regreso en Londres y están enterados de lo de Sukumi por lo que ya es tiempo de enfrentarlos y quiero aprovechar eso para regresarle a mi padre el control de las empresas-la pelirrosa asintió comprendió lo que decía el pelinegro

-quién es Sukumi papá?-preguntó Ryoga quien se había perdido en la conversación

-no es nadie-le dijo Fríamente a lo que el azabache solo hizo una mueca

-Sasuke-Kun estás completamente seguro de lo que vas a hacer?-le preguntó en tono serio, Sasuke solo suspiró

-ya te lo había dicho… no los voy a dejar así tenga que desprenderme de todo lo que me ha dado mi familia… además no están grave, estuve hablando con Itachi y él me ofreció ayudarle con la administración de los bares y restaurantes, al parecer le está lleno tan bien que quiere expenderse a otros lugares

-en ese caso cuándo te vas?

-mañana en la tarde, pensaba comprar los pasajes de avión hoy después de dejar a Ryoga en el jardín de niños

-cómo que los pasajes? Acaso Itachi-Kun va a ir contigo?-Sasuke dibujo una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro

-no… estaba pensando más bien en que ustedes me acompañaran… no nos tardaríamos más de una semana y media allá y solo tendrías que justificarte en la universidad y a Ryoga en la escuela…

-SI! Yo quiero ir a Londres!-gritó emocionado el pequeño niño-Rei fue en vacaciones y dice que es un lugar muy padre-comentó lleno de emoción

-lo siento Sasuke-Kun pero yo no creo poder ir… está semana son exámenes y tengo prácticas en el hospital-Sasuke pareció pensarlo un momento, mientras veía la expresión afligida de su hijo

-en ese caso te molestaría que Ryoga me acompañara?-al pequeño le brillaron los ojos-al fin y el cabo no serían muchos días-la pelirrosa se veía muy segura

-no lo sé… nunca me he separado de él y es mucha distancia… además aun es muy pequeño y me preocupa mucho lo que intente hacerle tus padres cuando se enteren y con lo de Sukumi…-comentó la pelirrosa horrorizada

-insisto quién es Sukumi?-volvió a preguntar Ryoga

-nadie-ahora fue Sakura quién le respondió, Ryoga harto de que nadie le aclarara sus dudas se puso los audífonos de su reproductor y siguió con su desayuno dejando a sus padres discutir

-de eso no te preocupes, serán mis padres pero acaso me crees tan irresponsable para exponer a Ryoga ante ellos?

-no, no es eso… pero en verdad me preocupa

-de verdad Sakura no tienes porque, te prometo que no le va a pasar nada, lo voy a cuidar como si fueras tú la que lo hace, no le voy a quitar la vista de encima y le voy a dar sus medicamentos sin falta alguna… y para que estés más tranquila prometo hablarte todos los días… además sería una buena oportunidad para conocernos mejor y recuperar los años perdido

Sakura meditaba todo, no quería dejar a su hijo, pero sabía lo mucho que Sasuke quería estar con él, de verdad lamentaba los años que no había estado a su lado y sinceramente deseaba recuperar parte de la infancia de su hijo que se perdió, por otro lado si Sasuke se llevaba a Ryoga ella podría estudiar para sus exámenes sin tener que estar al pendiente de las travesuras de su hijo, pero aun así estaría preocupada por saber si está bien, suspiró no sabía que hacer, así que le quitó los audífonos a su hijo y posó su mirada en el.

-amor a ti te gustaría ir a Londres solo con tu papá?-le preguntó la pelirrosa

-por su puesto! Yo quiero ir con él-después de esa respuesta poso sus orbes en Sasuke quien esperaba algo ansioso su decisión

-está bien Ryoga se va ir contigo… pero aparte de lo dicho tengo otras condiciones

-adelante

-En 1° tú hablaras con su maestra para la justificación, 2°el que sus faltas estén justificadas no quiere decir que descuide la escuela así que tendrás que pedir sus tareas por adelantado 3°de verdad tienes que prometerme que no descuidaras su salud y le darás sus medicamentos a sus horas sin contar que no quiero que lo dejes comer cosas de la calle 4°realmente espero que cumplas con lo de las llamadas y 5° y no menos importante… no dejes que pase mucho tiempo con Naruto y le pegue su adicción al ramen-Sasuke sonrió ante la última condición

-ni aun que estuviera loco dejaría Ryoga a cargo del dobe a menos que este con mi prima

-bien dadas las condiciones… puedes llevarte a Ryoga-dijo la pelirrosa con pesadez

-siiii!-gritó el niño

Sasuke sonrió con superioridad, se levantó lentamente de su lugar y se situó detrás de la pelirrosa, inclinándose un poco y pasando sus brazos por el cuello de la chica. Sakura sentía la respiración del pelinegro sobre su oído así que solo se limitó a cerrar sus ojos y poner sus manos sobre los brazos del chico.

-no te preocupes-le dijo mientras depositaba un pequeño beso en la mejilla de la chica-ya verás que no va a pasar nada-dicho eso giro un poco el rostro de la ojijade para poder besarla de una manera más larga y apasionada que ella aceptó con gustó

-eh… oigan-los llamó Ryoga haciendo que cortaran el beso- está bien que se quieran y se amen y todo eso… pero no lo hagan enfrente de mi…verlos pegados no es agradable para mi vista ni para mi estomagó-le dijo con cara de asco, a lo que sus padres solo rieron

-bueno ya… -dijo la pelirrosa mientras se levantaba de la mesa y recogía los platos-será mejor irnos ya que si no se nos va ha hacer más tarde-ambos pelinegros asintieron

Terminando de lavar los platos y recoger un poco la cocina, Sakura se fue hacia donde estaba el auto en el que Sasuke y su hijo ya la estaban esperando. Después de dejar a la pelirrosa en la universidad, Sasuke llevó a Ryoga al jardín de niños donde se encargo de sacar un justificante para los días que iban a estar ausente y le pidió sus tareas por adelantado a la maestra, la cual amablemente se las dio. Después de pasar al kínder se fue directo al aeropuerto por los pasajes de avión.

…...

-TEME!-gritó eufóricamente el rubio al ver como su amigo entraba a la sala de espera del aeropuerto

Sasuke solo soltó un gran suspiró, apretó el agarré de su hijo el cual llevaba en brazos ya que se había quedado dormido durante el vuelo y con paso firme fue a donde lo esperaba su rubio amigo.

-dobe no grites no estamos sordos

-bueno ya era hora hasta que por fin te apareces, no sabes la buena bronca en la que te has metido tus padres ya están al tanto de todo y dijeron que querían verte tan pronto llegaras, además eres un mal amigo yo atareado con la empresa y la boda y tú de lo más campante de vacaciones y además… oye que traes ahí?- dejo de reñir a su amigo al notar que traía algo en los brazos, el no había notado a Ryoga ya que este estaba cubierto por un abrigo de su padre

Sasuke sonrió con orgullo antes de descubrir a su hijo y esa sonrisa no paso desapercibido por Naruto, quien lo miraba atentamente.

-teme que acaso ahora te dedicas a robarte niños!-gritó Naruto con falsa indignación causando que varias personas los voltearan a ver y que a Sasuke se le hinchara una venita

-idiota! Míralo bien!

Naruto le hizo caso al pelinegro y se acercó para apreciar mejor al infante, su cara se tornó completamente blanca al darse cuenta de quién era ese niño, en verdad no cabía de asombro.

-n-no p-puede ser…-logro balbucear el rubio-p-pero c-cómo?... e-entonces t-tú diste con…?-lo miró sorprendido

-con Sakura-le afirmó Sasuke ahora con un tono serio y mirándolo de una manera algo amenazante-y eso me recuerda que tú, Hinata y yo tenemos mucho de qué hablar…pero eso ya será después… arreglaste los papeles que te pedí?-le preguntó cambiando el tema, el ojiazul por un momento salió de su shock

-eh…si, solo falta que los firmen y después todo estará listo… yo a sumó que a lo mucho en 3 o 4 días…

-hmp… está bien es menos del tiempo que esperaba… y lo otro?

-eso ya lo tengo… ahora ya entiendo el porqué tanto misterio respecto a eso... al principio pensé que cometerías otra tontería pero ya veo que no…l-e dijo en tono pícaro

-hmp…-prefirió omitir el indiscreto comentario de su amigo-bueno ahora será mejor irnos, Ryoga está cansado y tengo que darle sus medicamentos y llamar a Sakura, además mañana será un largo día-dijo con pesadez mientras comenzaban a camina, primero a donde se recibía el equipaje y luego hacia donde se encontraba el estacionamiento

-aún siguen medicando a Ryo-Chan?-preguntó Naruto con un deje de preocupación mientras veía a su prácticamente sobrino

-si…-le contestó con un algo de tristeza sintiendo la suave respiración del niño,

A pesar de todo lo que le habían dicho Sakura e Itachi aun sentía que era su culpa que su hijo tuviera una salud tan inestable y que tuviera que continuar medicado todavía unos años más, Naruto notando esa expresión en el rostro de su amigo trató de cambiar el tema.

-oye y cómo está Sakura-Chan? Por qué no los acompaño?

-hmp… tenía exámenes y prácticas en el hospital-respondió con simpleza

-whaooo! Realmente la admiro, mira que continuar estudiando, hacerse cargo de una familia y además lidiar con tu carácter no ha de ser fácil…auch!-lo golpeó Sasuke

-idiota-susurró

Recogieron el equipaje y luego cuando llegaron al estacionamiento tuvieron que ponerse a buscar durante 15minutos el auto, ya que Naruto no recordaba en donde lo había dejado, cosa que sacó completamente de sus casillas al pelinegro y terminó dándole otro coscorrón en la cabeza. Cuando lo encontraron Sasuke intentó recostar a Ryoga en el asiento posterior del auto, sin embargo cuando intentó soltarlo para acomodarlo mejor, él simplemente se aferró más a su padre, como si no quisiera estar lejos de él. El pelinegro mayor no pudo evitar mirarlo con algo ternura ante eso.

-parece ser que el pequeño ya te ha tomado cariño-le dijo Naruto con una sonrisa en su rostro

-hmp…-fue lo único que artículo, mientras cerraba la puerta trasera y abría la del copiloto

-je je lo miras igual como recuerdo mirabas a su madre

-ya mejor vamos dobe

-eres un amargado-le insultó mientras se sentaba detrás del volante y se ponía en marcha hacia el departamento del pelinegro

No tardaron mucho tiempo llegar al que fue el hogar del pelinegro cuando se separó de su ex esposa, Naruto de despidió de su amigo (con una sarta de insultos y una amenaza departe de Sasuke sobre esa platica pendiente que tenían) y después se fue dejando a padre e hijo solos, el Uchiha mayor miró su reloj y notó que ya casi era hora de que Ryoga tomara sus medicamentos, así que lo despertó, le dio sus medicinas y después de darle de cenar y de ducharlo lo acostó. Cuando Ryoga quedó completamente dormido y antes de que el mismo cayera en su propio sueño, le marcó a Sakura antes de que ella se pusiera histérica y le informo que habían llegado bien y que probablemente tardarían en Londres menos de lo planeado.

…...

Sakura paseaba junto a su inseparable amiga Ino la cual iba felizmente tomada de la mano de su novio Kiba Inozuka por el campus de la universidad, ambas chicas acababan de salir un examen que no estuvo nada fácil y ya se iban para su casa ya que no tenían más clases.

-oye Ino-le llamó el castaño antes de salir de la universidad-te apetecería que fuéramos a cenar está noche?

-lo siento Kiba-Kun… pero tengo que acompañar a la frentona ahora que la pobre se ha quedado sola

-gracias puerca pero yo me puedo cuidar sola… si quieres puedes ir a cenar con tu novio-le dijo quitada de la pena

-y fallar al favor de hacerte compañía que me pidió el sobreprotector de tu esposo? No olvídalo… además Kiba-Kun y yo podremos salir otro día verdad?-se giró hacia su novio

-claro, no te preocupes Sakura-Chan-le dijo con una sonrisa

-Ino… Sasuke-Kun no es mi esposo-le aclaró entre dientes

-pero como si lo fuera… ya hasta tienen un hijo… y en una de esas nos dan hasta la sorpresa de que ya le van a dar un hermanito o hermanita a Ryoga… jajajajajaja

-INO!-gritó toda sonrojada la pelirrosa

-vamos Saku admite que no te molestaría darle otro hijo a Sasuke-Sakura agachó la mirada avergonzada

-bueno…no… pero… es muy pronto y aun estoy terminando la carrera, y sería muy complicado en estos momentos… además aun no estamos casados-dijo esto último un poco afligida, a lo que la rubia la abrazo amigablemente

-de eso no te preocupes ya verás que en una de esa te da la sorpresa de que te pide matrimonio-le dijo en un intento de consolarla

-gracias

Después de eso se despidieron del castaño, (claro él y la rubia de una manera particular) y se fueron a la casa de la pelirrosa donde se pasaron la tarde entre chismes y libros que debían estudiar, mientras esperaban la llamada diaria del pelinegro.

…...

Ryoga caminaba tomado de la mano de Sasuke por ese inmenso edificio, aun no cabía de asombro al saber que su padre era el dueño de ese lugar, miraba con mucho asombro como las personas del lugar saludaban con bastante respeto a su padre, el cual solo les contestaba con su famoso monosílabo. Llegaron a la oficina principal donde los recibió con demasiada amabilidad la asistente de su padre, Sasuke paso de largo la excesiva coquetería de la chica pero Ryoga no, así que antes de entrar a la oficina se volteo para mostrarle la lengua y hacerle una cara de burla cosa que molesto a la "señorita" pero tuvo que contenerse.

Al entrar a la oficina, pequeño peli azabache notó que era mucho más grande de lo que había imaginado, así que sin importarle la presencia de su padre detrás de él, corrió algo emocionado y se puso a brincar sobre uno de los sillones negros. Sasuke no le tomo importancia simplemente le dejó a su hijo hacer lo que quisiera, así que dejó las cosas del niño que llevaba en otro sillón y caminó a su escritorio donde se puso inmediatamente a revisar los papeles que tenía atrasados. Ryoga después de un rato ya más tranquilo se fijo en que su padre revisaba algo y parecía estar muy concentrado en ello, por lo que acercó a él con mucha curiosidad por saber lo que hacía, el pelinegro mayor notó inmediatamente la presencia de su hijo a su lado mirando con sus enormes ojos llenos de curiosidad lo que hacía.

-qué sucede Ryoga?-le preguntó desviando un momento su atención hacia él

-eh… yo solo quería ver lo que haces

-hmp… no es nada solo reviso unos papeles de mi trabajo

-oh…-contestó simplemente

-creo que tu deberías hacer lo mismo con tu tarea… si no cuando regresemos tu madre se va a molestar

-mmm… si pero…-dijo con una mueca- es que mi mamá siempre me ayuda-bajó la mirada algo apenado cosa que le dio algo de gracia al pelinegro, quién dejo sus papeles a un lado

-bueno entonces trae tus libro… yo te ayudo

-de verdad-los ojos de Ryoga se iluminaron

-si… ahora trae tus cosas-le pidió con una sonrisa

Ryoga donde su padre había dejado su mochila con sus cosas y Sacó unos cuadernos con sus colores y lápices, después se acercó a donde estaba su padre y coloco sus cosas sobre el escritorio.

-y bien en que necesitas que te ayude? Que es lo que tienes que hacer?

-bueno tengo que colorear algunas cosa y leer algunos cuentos, hacer un breve resumen de cada uno de ellos y luego resolver algunas operaciones matemáticas, así que si quieres tu puedes ayudarme con el coloreo-le dijo con sencillez

A los pocos días de llevar conociendo a su hijo, él había notado que no era como los demás niños de su edad, Sakura le había contado que Ryoga parecía tener un intelecto mayor que otros niños ya que como a los 4 años Ryoga había aprendido a leer y que por esa razón iba a un jardín de niños especial, donde les enseñaban temas como para niños de últimos años de primaria, pero siempre estimulándolos con cosas que les gustaría a niños de su edad, como dibujos y alguno que otro juego.

-bien-le dijo con algo de pesadez

Sasuke tomó las hojas que debía colorear y comenzó con la tediosa tarea que le había encargado su hijo, mientras él comenzaba a resolver las cuentas matemáticas. Después de unos minutos en los que ya casi terminaba de colorear la tarea de su hijo sonó estrepitosamente su puerta dejando a la vista al idiota de su amigo y detrás de él a su tímida prima. Ryoga miraba extrañado a esa personas, más sin embargo sin saber porque se le hacían familiares

-dobe-susurró con pesadez

-Ves Hinata-Chan-le dijo el rubio llenó de emoción- te dije que era igualito al teme de Sasuke-le dijo con una sonrisa mientras le señalaba al pequeño pelinegro, Hinata se llevó sus manos a la boca mientras miraba al niño algo shockeada.

-n-no p-puede ser… p-pero…

-si yo también reaccione así… pero es verdad… ese niño es Ryo-Chan

Ryoga hizo una mueca por como lo había llamado olvidándose de que no conocía a esas personas, como odiaba que lo llamaran así, hasta parecía que lo hacían apropósito para molestarlo, Sasuke se percató de la inconformidad de su hijo, así que decidió aclarar la situación con el dobe de Naruto.

-Naruto no lo llames así que no le gusta

-je je … olvide que en ese sentido es igual que tú… Sasu-Chan-le dijo con burla

-idiota-le insultó con molestia

-oye papá…-lo llamó su hijo jalándolo levemente del sacó- quienes son ellos?

-que! Ryoga ya no te acuerdas de nosotros!-el niño negó levemente

-tarado cómo se va a acordar de ti si te dejo de ver cuando era un bebé

-oh bueno… en ese caso yo soy tu tío Naruto Uzumaki y ella es tu tía Hinata Hyuga!-le dijo señalándole a su novia la cual apenas salía de su shock

Ryoga se giró para ver a su padre y él solo asintió ante las palabras del rubio, confirmando lo dicho.

-Hinata es mi prima y el rubio tonto es su prometido-Ryoga sonrió

-OYE!

-de verdad has crecido mucho-le dijo Hinata acercándose a él e ignorando el berrinche de su prometido- eres idéntico a tu padre, pero en definitiva heredaste el brillo y la sonrisa de Sakura-Chan

-conoce a mi mami?-preguntó asombrado

-si… fue mi mejor amiga en la secundaria y Naruto-Kun y yo estuvimos con ella hasta unos meses después de que naciste es por eso que te conocemos-le explicó con una cálida sonrisa que Ryoga correspondió

-oye Sasuke dejando el tema… a qué horas vamos a ir con tus padres?-le preguntó el ojiazul cambiando su semblante por uno serio

-en unos momentos…nada más deja que termine de revisar estos papeles

-aun no lo has terminado?-le reprochó

-hmp

-mi papá me estuvo ayudando con mi tarea por eso él no hizo la suya…-le respondió de manera inocente

-quién te viera no te conocería teme! Mira que ponerte a hacer dibujitos y planas jajajajajaja!.-Naruto no cabía de la risa, mientras Ryoga lo miraba mal por burlarse de su papá

-idiota-murmuro Sasuke

-oye Sasuke-Kun piensas llevar a Ryoga con mis tíos?-le preguntó algo preocupada la ojiperla- Si quieres yo me puedo quedar con él en lo que van con ellos

-papá yo quiero conocer a mis abuelitos-le pidió Ryoga con ojitos de borreguito

-lo siento… pero te vas a quedar con tu tía Hinata… lo que voy a tender con tus abuelos es algo entre adultos

-pero…

-nada Ryoga te vas con Hinata y punto-le dijo serio a lo que el pequeño ojinegro bajo la cabeza, cosa que Sasuke no pasó por alto- Ryoga a obedéceme por favor… esto lo hago por tu bien se que quieres conocer a tus abuelos, pero lo mejor es que ellos no sepan de ti… mis padres no son como lo de tu mamá y eso lo vas a entender cuando estés más grande… por lo pronto guarda tus cosas y terminas la tarea con Hinata-Ryoga asintió

-si quieres yo te puedo ayudar a terminar tu tarea… y después podemos jugar videojuegos… te gustan los video juegos?-le pregunto tiernamente la peliazul

-sip!

-en ese caso ya vas a ver cómo nos vamos a divertir

Ryoga guardo rápidamente todas sus cosas en la mochila, se despidió de su papá y luego se fue con Hinata, a quién Naruto le había dado las llave del auto para que se pudieran ir al departamento que el compartía con la ojiperla desde hace unos meses. Sasuke terminó de leer y firmar rápidamente todo los papeles y después de eso se fueron juntos rumbo a la mansión Uchiha, mientras se preparaban mentalmente para lo que les esperaba.

….…...

-joven Uchiha, Joven Uzumaki pasen los señores los están esperando en el despacho-les informó la ama de llaves que lo recibió

Ambos chico entraron a la mansión con paso lento y con algo de nervios caminaron por el pasillo hacia el lugar indicaron, antes de entrar ambos amigos se dieron una mirada de complicidad y después abrieron la puerta del lugar. La habitación se encontraba algo oscura, pero podían distinguirse frente al escritorio las siluetas de sus padres.

-bien ya estoy aquí… así que pueden decirme todo lo que se les venga en gana-les dijo Sasuke en tono serio

Fugaku Uchiha al ver la pose tan altiva de s hijo, lo miro con algo de resentimiento, mientras Mikoto solo se mantenía al margen de la situación.

-bien… se puede saber primero a dónde demonios te largaste!-le exigió saber Fugaku

-eso no es de tu incumbencia…

-por supuesto que es de mi incumbencia… dejaste la empresa descuidada por casi un mes!

-hmp

-entonces no piensas responderme…perfecto! Entonces dime que es esa estupidez de que te separaste de Sukumi!

-simple… ya no aguantaba vivir esa farsa de matrimonio

-te das cuenta de la magnitud de lo que has hecho! No cabe dudad de que tú e Itachi son una vergüenza para esta familia! Lo único que saben hacer bien es deshonrar nuestro apellido!

-Con mi hermano no te metas!-rugió Sasuke completamente molesto

-ahora lo defiendes! Pero cómo es posible!... pero no me importa!... escúchame bien porque no lo voy a volver a repetir haber como le haces pero tienes que recuperar el matrimonio que tenías con Sukumi…

-o si no que? Me quitaras las empresas?-le contestó con algo de burla

-exactamente eso es lo que hare-le dijo Fugaku con una sonrisa dando por sentada su victoria, sin embargo ya no estaba tan seguro al ver la sonrisa cínica de su hijo

-en ese caso no me queda más remedio que… regresarte el poder de todas la empresas y los bienes que me has dado

-que! Estás consciente de lo que estás asiendo!-le dijo todo furico

-Sasuke piensa bien lo que haces-intervino Mikoto quien no se había entrometido hasta ahora

-ya lo pensé bien y es lo que en verdad quiero… toda la vida he hecho todo lo que han querido y solo me ha llevado a la desdicha ya no quiero ni puedo continuar con esto

-todo lo que hicimos fue por tu bien…

-si claro madre… por mi bien o por su conveniencia?... da igual ya no me interesa ahora solo quiero ser libre de esta familia

-estás cometiendo los mismos errores que tu hermano-le reprocho su padre

-él único error que cometí fue el no haber hecho esto antes…así que Naruto saca los papeles…

Si-el rubio Sacó de su maletín una serie de papeles brevemente firmados por el pelinegro y se los dio al patriarca de lo Uchihas quien los leyó detenidamente

-ya lo tenías todo listo no es así

-solo firma y acabemos con esto de una maldita vez-le dijo Sasuke ya desesperado

-bien-y así firmó cada uno de los papeles para después entregárselos al rubio-creo que sabes de sobra que desde este momento dejas de ser hijo mío

-Fugaku!-dijo horrorizada la pelinegra

-no tienes que decírmelo lo tengo bien claro-le mando una mirada de rencor a su padre- en unos días esto será completamente legal y se te enviara una copia de todos los documentos-le dijo antes de salir del despacho

-Sasuke, no te vayas… no dejes las cosas así-le suplicó al borde de las lágrimas

-lo siento madre… pero ustedes lo quisieron así…

-Sasuke!

Sasuke y Naruto salieron inmediatamente de la mansión, todo había salido mejor de lo que esperaba pensó el pelinegro una vez en el auto, Naruto iba conduciendo ya que Sasuke no estaba de humor ni para eso, después de todo lo que tuvo que enfrentar Sasuke se dio cuenta que no importara las veces que tuviera que renunciar a todo lo que tenía, todo valía la pena con tal de estar con su familia. Pasaron primero a la empresa por unos papeles y después se fueron al hogar del rubio donde los esperaban Hinata y Ryoga. No tardaron mucho en llegar y entraron al lugar se encontraron con Hinata terminando de recogerla mesa, Naruto sonriente se acercó a ella y le plantó un beso que fue correspondido por la chica, Sasuke por su parte no pudo evitar mirarlos con algo de nostalgia, suspiró no llevaba tanto tiempo lejos de Sakura y ya la extrañaba y para rematarla esos dos no le ayudaban en nada.

-oigan ya estuvo bien… podrían separarse-ambos chicos se separaron inmediatamente ambos completamente rojos, solo que Naruto a diferencia de Hinata de coraje

-TEME! No porque tú estés falto de amor nosotros tan bien

-hmp… idiota

-ya… cálmense… no vayan a empezar-trato de tranquilizarlos Hinata- y cómo les fue?-preguntó después con algo de preocupación, Sasuke suspiró

-mejor de lo que esperábamos

-debe de haber sido difícil para ti Sasuke-Kun

-en realidad…-lo meditó un poco-…no aun que lamento el que mis padres jamás aceptaran lo que hice… y a todo dónde está Ryoga?

-ah pues él después de comer y terminar su tarea se quedó jugando videojuegos en la habitación…-Sasuke asintió-pero porque no se sientan y les sirvo de comer deben tener algo de hambre

-pues yo si!-gritó el rubio sentándose en la mesa, el pelinegro no tenía nada de hambre, pero igual se sentó a lado de su amigo

Hinata les sirvió un plato con comida a cada uno, no se podría decir que la comida transcurrió con tranquilidad ya que cierto rubio a pesar de los años no perdía su característico humor, cosa que aún sacaba de quicio al pelinegro, al terminar la comida, Sasuke fue a la habitación que ocupaba la pareja para asegurarse de que su hijo estuviera bien, lo encontró recostado en la cama jugando con un PSP que según pudo ver era de su rubio amigo, después de ver a su hijo y darle las pastillas que le tocaban en ese momento, se fue a la sala donde lo esperaban su prima y su mejor amigo, su expresión se tornó algo seria, había llegado el momento de aclarar ciertas cosas.

Estuvieron una horas platicando, en las cuales la pareja le explicó al pelinegro con detalles que fue lo que había sucedido con la pelirrosa cuando él se fue, Sasuke ya se había preparado para todo lo que le iban a contar y a pesar de que se aun se sentía un poco mal sabía que ya de nada serviría culparse de su pasado, ahora debía ocuparse de la familia que comenzaba a formar, después de terminar con él relato, el pelinegro se dio cuenta de que ya era algo tarde por lo que fue por su hijo para poder despedirse y que ambos se fueran al que aun era su departamento a descansar, sin embargo antes de que se fueran el rubio los detuvo con una sonrisa.

-Teme antes de que te vayas, no te gustaría ver lo que me encargaste?-le dijo con una sonrisa pícara, a lo que el aludido levantó una ceja

-lo tienes aquí?

-sí, déjame ir por él-el rubio no tardó más de unos minutos en ir y regresar con una pequeña bolsa como de regalo color azul marino-toma revísalo

El pelinegro le hizo caso y de la bolsa sacó una pequeña cajita de terciopelo, lentamente la abrió y sonrió, era perfecto, mejor de lo que esperaba, seguramente a su pelirrosa le iba a encantar.

-Hinata lo escogió…-le aclaró el rubio al ver el rostro de su amigo-de los tres creo que es la que más le tira a sus gustos

-papá-lo llamó su hijo tirando de su pantalón-qué es eso que te dio mi tío Naruto?

Sasuke se agachó hasta quedar a la altura de su hijo, y de la cajita sacó el hermoso anillo de compromiso que le había pedido a su amigo que le mandará a hacer a la semana de haberse mudado con su familia, esta vez planeaba hacer sus cosas bien. Ryoga miraba con curiosidad el anillo que le mostraba su padre y su boca formó una perfecta "O" ante aquel objeto.

-Tú qué dices… crees que le guste a tu madre?-Ryoga asintió con la cabeza sin dejar de mirar el anillo

-es muy lindo… y perfecto para mi mami… -Sasuke sonrió con orgullo

-y cuando piensas pedirle matrimonio a Sakura-Chan, teme?

-tan pronto lleguemos a Japón

-me alegro por ustedes-dijo sinceramente la Hyuga

-si yo también... y por cierto teme, tienen que venir a nuestra boda eh? Recuerda que una vez Sakura-Chan prometió ser nuestra madrina y tienen que cumplir… o si no voy por ustedes y los traigo arrastras

-lo que digas-le dijo simplemente Sasuke mientras guardaba el anillo y le ponía el abrigó a Ryoga

-bueno ya me voy… que mañana tengo que ir por unas cosas a la empresa… los veo después

Dicho esto, ambos pelinegro se fueron, no sin que antes Ryoga se despidiera como debía ser de sus, para él nuevos tíos.

...

Los días pasaron rápidamente, y esa día Sasuke y Ryoga regresaban a Japón, Itachi y Sakura fueron al aeropuerto a recibirlos, la pelirrosa no cabía de ansiedad ya que esa semana en lo único en que podía pensar era en volver a tener pronto a sus dos amores, aun que no negaba que se la paso bien con Ino esos días, en verdad le había hecho falta la presencia de sus dos pelinegros y ahora ya no podía esperar a tenerlos con ella.

-Cálmate Sakura… ya verás que no tardan en salir-trataba de tranquilizarla

-eso esperó-le contestó mientras jugaba con sus dedos

Unos minutos más tarde comenzaron a salir los pasajeros del vuelo que llegaba de Londres, Sakura se acercó un poco más para ver si venían sus amores, hasta que los logro divisar entre la gente, Ryoga venía muy contentó tomado de la mano de su padre y Sasuke con la otra mano lleva un carrito con lo que parecía ser el doble de equipaje del que habían llevado, cortesía del rubio y la peliazul que los llenaron de obsequios para la pelirrosa y que cosa que por el momento paso de largó la ojijade, la cual paso esquivando gente hasta que llegó hasta ellos seguido de su cuñado.

Sakura lo primero que hizo fue abrazar y llenar de besos a su pequeño niño, el cual recibió contento los brazos de su madre los cuales había echado de menos, y después aun con Ryoga entre sus brazos abrazó a su amado pelinegro quedando hacia en una gran abrazó familiar y luego cuando se separaron para que Ryoga fuera a saludar a su tío, se besaron con pasión y dulzura demostrándose lo que se habían extrañado.

Después de semejante recibimiento se fueron a su casa, durante el camino Ryoga no dejaba de contarle a su madre y a su tío lo bien que la había pasado en Londres y lo mucho que le encanto conocer a sus otros tío, también les dijo que para el mes siguiente le gustaría regresar a la boda de Hinata y Naruto cosa de la que después hablarían sus padres.

Itachi los dejó en su casa y luego se despidió de su familia no sin antes acordar pasar más al rato por su sobrino al que llevaría a su casa a dormir esa noche por petición de su hermano quién le tenía una sorpresa a su querida pelirrosa.

Desempacaron, revisaron las cosas que Naruto y Hinata les habían enviado, para después ver una película y seguir hablando hasta que llegó Itachi por Ryoga dejando ambos chicos solo y sin hacer nada o eso pensaba Sakura.

-oh parece ser que está noche la pasaremos solo-dijo Sakura sin importancia, Sasuke la miró profundamente y una sonrisa ladina surcó su rostro

-en ese caso… vete a la habitación y ponte ese hermoso vestido rojo que te mandó Hinata

-para qué?-preguntó extrañada la joven madre

-porque está noche vamos a salir- dijo sin más comenzando a caminar hacia la puerta- en una hora pasó por ti- y así salió de la casa

La pelirrosa se quedó extrañada por la actitud de su novio, pero igual decidió hacerle caso, así que subió a su habitación para arreglarse, aun que aun notaba raro el comportamiento de Sasuke.

...

Nunca creyó posible que Sasuke tuviera ese tipo de detalles con ella, ni cuando empezaban de novios hace ya algunos años, él se atrevió si quiera a llevarla a uno de esos sitios, estaban en el mejor restaurante y más fino de toda Konoha, Sasuke una hora después de haberse marchado, tal y como lo había dijo llegó a su casa, vestido con un elegante smoking negro que lo hacía verse más bello de lo que ya era, afortunadamente Sakura ya estaba lista, sin embargó cuando se disponían a irse Sasuke la sorprendió con una gran limosina afuera de su casa que los llevó a dar una vuelta por la ciudad para después llevarlos aquel restaurante.

La cena transcurrió tranquilamente, ambos simplemente disfrutando de la compañía del otro, cuando sus miradas se cruzaban los dos se perdían en el otro creando su propio mundo y siendo la envidia de muchas parejas del lugar. Estaban a punto de terminar el postre cuando el pelinegro por fin se decidío a revelar su sorpresa.

-Sakura-la llamó seriamente, aun que por dentro se moría de los nervios

-dime Sasuke-kun?-dejó su pastel a medio comer a un lado para prestar atención a las palabras del pelinegro

-bueno…-suspiró- se que han pasado muchas cosa entre nosotros, cosas que no cualquier persona decide olvidar y perdonar tan fácilmente, sin embargó tu lo hiciste conmigo y eso es algo que en verdad agradezco pero sé que en el fondo no lo merezco…

-Sasuke-Kun no di…

-déjame terminar por favor Sakura… Cuando te conocí tu eras prácticamente una niña y yo un joven que acababa de cumplir la mayoría de edad…jamás en verdad creí enamorarme de una pequeña que apenas comenzaba a descubrir lo que era la adolescencia y que abría sus alas a la vida, yo siempre estuve acostumbrado a mujeres maduras que solo veían en mí, mi pose y mi dinero, sin embargo tú con tu inocencia, lograste descubrir a fondo que dentro de todo ese dinero y perfil superficial se encontraba un chico, como cualquier otro que deseaba ser aceptado por lo que era y no por lo que tenía… quizá en un principio eso fue lo que me atrajo de ti- Sakura miraba enternecida cada palabra que el chico le dedicaba- nunca, a pesar de todo me he arrepentido de haber estado contigo, pero si de haber destruido parte de tu inocencia siendo tú tan joven… el año que vivimos juntos fue maravillo, en verdad me hizo feliz el estar a tu lado y compartir tantas cosas de mi vida contigo pero todas esa cosa tu debiste vivirlas a tu tiempo, no al mío… cuando me entere de que debía mudarme a Londres tal vez no me creas, pero fue la decisión más difícil que tuve que tomar y de verdad me dolió dejarte y más saber que tú sufrías… pero confiaba en que todo fuera pasajero y ambos continuáramos con nuestras vidas, pero por mi parte no fue así… mi estupidez nos ha llevado a cometer muchos errores Sakura, a mí sobre todo... y lo que es peor mis malas decisiones no solo nos afectado a nosotros si no a Ryoga quién no tiene la culpa de lo que hacemos… sé el ser madre te ha privado de vivir tu juventud como cualquier chica de tu edad y te ha hecho madurar de una manera más rápida, pero también sé que todo lo has hecho con gusto y has aceptado todo lo que te tocó vivir de la mejor manera… y esa es la razón por la que te amo tanto

Los ojos de la jade, brillaron intensamente, mientras que las lágrimas comenzaban hacer acto de presencia, cada palabra le había calado hondo, y sentía una emoción que hace años no había sentido, Sasuke limpio las pequeñas gotas que caían de su rostro, mientras sacaba la pequeña caja de terciopelo

-Sakura no se tú… pero yo no tengo dudas de querer pasar mi vida contigo, es por eso que quiero hacer las cosa bien y…-le mostró el hermoso anillo, a lo que la chica abrió los ojos llena emoción- Saku… te quieres casar conmigo?

Eso hermosos ojos negros, ahora mostraban ternura y amor, la pelirrosa no pudo más y se abrazó fuertemente a él, no queriéndolo apartar de su lado.

-sí! Quiero pasar toda mi vida y la eternidad a tú lado

-gracias Sakura- por primera vez en mucho tiempo lágrimas caían del rostro ahora lleno de felicidad del chico, amaba a esa mujer y se sentía completo por tenerlo a su lado, toda la gente del restaurante miraban enternecidos a la pareja, en verdad era un cuadro hermoso. El pelinegro se separó un poco de su ahora prometida para poder besarla demostrándole todo el amor que le tenía, el cual se encargaría de demostrarle todos los días a ella y su hijo.

...

Al mes de aquella propuesta, se llevó a cabo la boda del Uzumaki y la Hyuga en Londres, todos sus amigos que aun radicaban en Japón fueron, Incluyendo la familia Uchiha Haruno, todo salió perfectamente, fue una hermosa boda y la Haruno no pudo evitar imaginarse si su boda sería tan linda como la de sus amigos. Después de eso los ahora señores Uzumaki se fueron a vivir a Konoha donde radicaron ahora el control de las empresas Hyuga y Naruto abrió despacho de abogado un mes después dieron la noticia de que tendrían a su primer heredero.

Unos dos meses después se celebro la tan esperada boda del pelinegro y la pelirrosa, el lugar fue hermoso en un bellísimo jardín que se acoplaba perfectamente con la chica, la celebración fue excepcional, todos se quedaron contentos por ver a sus amigos tan felices, la ojijade lucía esplendorosamente hermosa con ese vestido blanco en detalles rosados, en verdad era una vista magnífica para el pelinegro. Ryoga por su parte estaba completamente feliz al ver a su familia ahora sí oficialmente unida y más ahora que tan bien tendría una nueva tía, ya que Itachi les había llevado la sorpresa de darles a conocer a su linda novia de nombre Yuri, la cual había conocido en uno de los bares en los que se encontraba supervisando hacia alguna semanas.

La bebé de los Uzumaki llegó unos meses después, Sakura quien estaba en prácticas en esos momentos, tuvo la fortuna de ayudar a traer al mundo a esa pequeña criatura peliazul de ojos azules como los de su padre, ambos chicos estaban que no cabían de felicidad al igual que la pelirrosa que tan pronto llegó a su casa, no pudo evitar que el sentimiento le llegara y se abrazara con todas sus fuerzas a Ryoga el cual no sabía que ocurría con su madre pero dejó que se desahogara mientras la pelirrosa llenaba de besos a su hijo y no dejaba de pensar en lo maravilloso que había convertido su vida la llegada de su hijo, Sasuke al llegar a su casa y encontrar esa escena sonrió enternecido y el también se acercó para compartir la alegría de su familia. La pequeña Uzumaki llevó el nombre Harumi y los Uchihas se convirtieron en sus padrinos.

Pasaron dos años después, y ahora a los 24 años y después de tanto esfuerzo y dedicación por fin Sakura recibía con mucho orgullo su titulo de medicina, le costó mucho trabajo ya que había sido adelantada unos años pero al fin tanto esfuerzo había valido la pena, todos sus amigos se encontraban en la fiesta sorpresa que le habían organizado su esposo y su cuñado en uno de sus restaurantes, los cuales Sasuke e Itachi habían logrado expandir ya por toda Japón en tan poco tiempo. Por un lado estaba la familia Uzumaki, Naruto como de costumbre peleando con su esposo y Hinata con la pequeña Harumi en brazos y platicando con Ino la cual estaba abrazada a su aun novia Kiba.

L a vida por fin les sonreía a todos y Sakura no cabía de felicidad al ver parte de sus sueños cumplidos en ese diploma que tenía en sus brazos, sin embargo tendría que esperar un tiempo para poder ejercer su profesión por la que tanto había luchado, pero valía la pena, sonrió con dulzura y llevó una de sus manos a su vientre y lo acarició lentamente, ya podía imaginarse la cara de su familia y amigos cuando se enteraran pero sobre todo la de su marido. Sintió como unos brazos varoniles la rodeaban amorosamente mientras la sacaban de su ensoñación.

-y Ryoga?-preguntó la chica cerrando los ojos y dejándose llevar por el aroma de su esposo

-con sus tíos-de pronto sintió como Sasuke descansaba una de sus manos sobre su vientre en donde segundos antes ella tenía la suya-cuándo piensas decírmelo?

-qué!-abrió los ojos sorprendida mientras sentía las suaves caricias de su esposo, Sasuke sonrió con algo de orgullo- c-cómo lo s-sabes?- el se encogió de hombros

-es algo predecible, los mareos, las nauseas matutinas, el dolor de cabeza y el hecho de que duermes más de lo normal…-la pelirrosa se giró a hacia su esposo y lo besó profundamente

-y estás feliz?-le preguntó cuando se separaron

-mucho le dijo con una sonrisa sincera- ahora hay que decirle a nuestro querido hijo que tendrá un nuevo hermanito o hermanita- la pelirrosa sonrió- ya me imagino a Itachi y Naruto cuando se enteren-comento con algo de fastidio

-seguramente se pondrán muy contentos-l dijo mientras lo tomaba de la mano y caminaban hacia las mesas en las que se encontraban todos

-si… por cierto- dijo mientras se detenía un momento y la miraba a los ojos- no hace falta decirte que durante un buen tiempo no vas a trabajar verdad?-le dijo seriamente, a lo que la chica solo sonrió

-lo sé no te preocupes…

-también voy a contratar a alguien que haga los deberes de la casa, tú solo te vas a dedicar a descansar…

-pero Sasuke…

-nada Sakura y mañana vamos a ir al hospital quiero que te hagan un chequeó general y me digan como está tu salud y la del bebé-a Sakura le salió una gota en la cabeza

-no crees que está exagerando?

-no… está vez quiero estar al tanto de todo y evitar que pase lo que con Ryoga… así que tu solo limítate a hacerme caso-pidió, a lo que Sakura solo suspiró

-está bien

Ella no podía decir nada al fin y al cabo Sasuke solo lo hacía por su bien y el de su familia, no pudo evitar sonreír su vida había cambiado tanto, hasta se podría decir que era mejor de lo que jamás soñó aun cuando era joven, Y ahora solo era cuestión de esperar para que ese nuevo se que se formaba dentro de ella llegara a este mundo para llenara aun más su felicidad.

_**Notas finales: **_Como había dicho aquí está el epílogo de este fic, que en lo personal es uno de los que más me ha llenado, espero que haya sido de su agrado y de verdad agradezco a todas aquellas personas que me apoyaron:

_**De vedad mil gracias**_


End file.
